Corta!
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Quando a ficçao e a realidade do Show House M.d se confundem.
1. Mais que a realidade

FIC HAMERON/ HUNNIFER: **"Corta!! "**  
Classificação: + 18 anos

Autora: Angie B.

Personagens do titio Shore. Roteiro de "Saviors" é de Thomas L. Moran e Ellie Attie.

Tradução dos diálogos de House, total crédito para os Legenders Md.

Historias com personagens reais, com todo o respeito à verdadeira realidade. Aqui rola a imaginação da autora em fatos tornados públicos.

************************************************************************

**Cap. 1**

**Mais que a realidade...**

.....

_-Eu... eu estou pedindo que...você me peça – Cameron diz com os olhos marejados e uma voz tímida...._

_-Depois que eu terminei com você?Depois que você arruinou meu plano de pedido, você espera que....-Chase fala incrédulo e um pouco furioso-..._

_-Eu não estou esperando. Eu estou torcendo...-ela confessa abertamente..._

_Eles se olham .O ambiente do vestiário médico parece pequeno agora. Chase respira forte e se aproxima. Ele, então, se ajoelha..Ela sorri..Ele sorri..Toma a mão dela e esta não consegue esconder a felicidade...Uma musiquinha manupuladora de sentimentos toca atrás mostrando ao publico q aparentemente tudo está bem...Eles voltaram e o pedido foi doce._

_- Yeah...-ela diz..e ele sorri mais uma vez-.._

_O beijo foi selado com certo receio para futuros nubentes e um abraço pra lá de fraternal foi dado. Ambos se embalam nos braços um do outro e por sorte o reflexo no espelho não mostra a feição de Chase._

Silêncio.

- Som valeu?..- O assistente concorda-...CORTA!!- Ouve-se o grito do Diretor Matthen Penn-...

Jennifer Morrison e Jesse Spencer esperam novas ordens. Estão separados agora e sem coragem de olharem um ao outro.

- Ok...Take valeu...Cena boa...-Ele aplaude sem muito animo-..Vocês estão dispensados...

Ambos assentem. Uma sensação de alivio é sentida, não apenas deles, mas em todo o set...

Aquelas cenas chamerons, ao longo do capítulo produzido, tinham sido dolorosa para todos. Não era segredo a relação amorosa passada dos atores, nem que tinha sido ela que cancelara o casamento – inexplicavelmente para uns- meses antes da data marcada. Por clemência, coincidentemente ou não, foram feitos menos takes q o usual nas cenas malditas.

Alguns atores assistiam a cena. Hugh Laurie era um deles.

Logo depois de liberados, Jenn ainda tenta um meio sorriso para Jesse, que poderia ser interpretado como "poderia ser pior, poderíamos estar na Torre Eiffel de novo..."

Ele não corresponde. Para ele foi pior. Ele sai do set contrariado, chutando algumas caixas no caminho, o barulho ecoa por todo o estúdio.

O desconforto foi geral.

Ela viu os olhares de solidariedade, mas não se sentiu melhor. Ainda enxugava umas lágrimas suas ou da personagem, não sabia dizer mais.

Sua saída de cena foi menos dramática que seu colega e ex-novio, mas desapareceu pelo mesmo motivo.

A cena tinha sido um desafio penoso e excruciante.

Hugh acompanhou com um olhar a saída de sua colega. Conversou algo sem importância com outro ao seu lado e a seguiu. Desta vez, não apenas com o olhar.

Achou-a no beco entre os estúdios. Estava sentada, em um degrau, concentrada, um maço de cigarro e um isqueiro rolavam em seus dedos, distraidamente.

- Decidiu-se?

Ela levou um susto com a interrupção de seus pensamentos.

- Digo...Fará ou não fará um 'cigarette break"....?

Ela olhou para suas mãos. Nem se lembrava de ter pegado aquilo.

- Inacreditavelmente, estou tentando parar de fumar....- ela falou timidamente-..

Ele se acercou.

- Não acredito que irei te perder novamente... -ele disse com gracejo e ao perceber a ambigüidade das palavras, calou-se..-...

Silêncio constrangedor elevado a quinta potencia.

- É...estou tentando parar de fumar..Não me faz bem...Alguns antigos hábitos são complicados de se cortar...Mas necessário...Pior continuar a acreditar que eles, de uma hora pra outra, podem nos fazer bem...-ela falava num tom baixo-...

Definitivamente não era mais as preocupações do Ministério da Saúde que ela tratava.

- Seu namorado não gosta?

- Ele não gosta...-ela respondeu segurando o ar por ele mencioná-lo, parecia errado-...

Ela fez menção de sair...E ele se apressou a dizer...

- Jenny, sinto pelas cenas com o Jesse...Sei que foram complicadas de serem feitas...-o sotaque inglês dele voltou mais carregado-...

- Jenny...-ela repetiu-...Faz algum tempo q você não me chama assim...

- Antigos hábitos, você sabe?..-ele disse sem jeito-...

- Não se preocupe, estou bem...Foi difícil..Mas o Moran e o Attie já tinham conversado comigo q iriam explorar isso...Com o Jesse também...Ninguém foi pego em alguma armadilha ao ler os scripts, a não ser o resto do elenco..- ela riu forçosamente, lembrando-se da cara de todos quando da leitura semanal-...

Hugh a olhou com intensidade. Ela notou e se sentiu, agora, sim, numa armadilha.

- Foi você que pediu para não ficarmos mais assim...Sozinhos...

- Eu sei...-ele falou com vergonha-...Não pude evitar hoje..Queria saber como você estava..

- Você podia perguntar para alguém...

- Não seria a mesma coisa...-ele abriu um sorriso-..

- Exatamente...-ela falou séria-...Por favor, não faça isso...

Ambos se calaram. Estava tarde e poucos ainda estavam ali.

Passaram um momento assim. Sem poderem sair nem ficar mais. A tensão ainda era maior que filmar com seu ex-. Ela não estava conseguindo agüentar, e agradeceu quando a assistente do assistente da assistente de direção a chamou.

- Sr. Laurie, o senhor também está sendo chamado. Algum problema sério com a cena 88, vocês terão q refazê-la.

....

_- A pergunta mais interessante é: Por que você se importa?- House cheira algumas flores ali e invade o espaço dela-..._

_- Você nem tem certeza que isso é....-Cameron fala-..._

_- O que eu quis dizer é..Por que você se importa daqui?Pode monitorar o paciente de casa. Qual é a diferença de aqui e em casa?_

_- Você não está na minha casa...- ela provoca e insinua seu corpo para ele, invadindo o espaço dele e inegavelmente House se aproveita para checar o decote dela-...- Isso não tem nada haver com...-ela quebra a intimidade criada-..._

_- Outras diferenças? Menos equipamento médico, mais treinos com o sutiã e- ela parece incomodada ao mencionarem seu sutiã-....mais sanduíches com pasta de vegetais._

_....._

A cena transcorreu, sem maiores problemas aparentes. Mesmo que para os atores aquilo tudo parecia mais que a realidade.

- CORTA! – o diretor anunciou-...Hugh e Jennifer, fantástico!!- ele se aproximou deles-.. Adorei a inovação da cena...House cheirando as flores, e se aproximando ainda mais dela..E Cameron não dizendo com desprezo aquela linha dele não estar na casa dela, mas de uma maneira altamente provocadora..Ótimo!... Vamos repetir a cena por segurança e fazer em novos ângulos..Mantenham este laço entre ambos..essa confidencia...O toque Hameron está dando certo..E vocês podem explorá-lo mais...Quero intimidade!!

Eles não tiveram outra opção a não ser agradecer e concordar. Mesmo que os dois gostassem de dar palpite e opiniões na cena, algo tinha surgido abruptamente e os dois ainda estavam digerindo o que acabaram de viver.

Um deja-vu talvez...

Toda uma máquina se movia para preparar o próximo take: câmeras mudavam de lugar, a maquiagem era retocada, o texto lido mais uma vez, a luz era checada, o contra-regra passava as ultimas. O microfone era posicionado. O diretor sentava-se nervoso e olhava pro pequeno monitor cochichando algo. Os figurantes voltavam a suas marcas.

E Hugh e Jenn estavam em um mundo à parte ali. Os olhares estavam mais marcados e insistentes, e temiam q logo alguém passaria da linha tolerada pelo outro.

Quando acabou, eles nem perceberam o diretor. Não sabiam dizer o q ele tinha dito. Demoraram um tempo para agradecer e abandonarem o local.

Ela caminhou –apressadamente- para o camarim, queria tirar aquela pele de Cameron que estava tomando conta de suas memórias assustadoramente. Estava angustiada. Jogou-se na cadeira e jogou a cabeça pra traz com um longo suspiro.

A porta se abriu. E ele olhou para ver se estavam sozinhos, ignorando a cara de surpresa dela. Hugh voltou e trancou a porta. Jenn se levantou atônita com tudo aquilo, principalmente porque ele não agia como ele. Ele não disse nada, nem a olhou...Perdera seus modos ingleses de boa educação? (Ainda mais depois daquela conversa)

Como que em resposta, ele a olha intensamente..fazendo-a corar...Tomou um dos braços dela e a arrasta para a parede mais próxima. Pressiona-a contra esta. Ela ainda não consegue acreditar naquilo. Engole o susto com dificuldade e o olha com mais desejo ainda.

Ele a beija, não um beijo pedindo algo, era um beijo arrancando qualquer coisa que ali existisse. Ela responde, mantendo-se na ponta dos pés, passando os braços sob os ombros dele. As mãos dele apertam o corpo dela. Rasgam, na pressa de abrir a blusa dela, uma parte da mesma. Ele expõe um dos seios dela. E o toma com sua posse. Ela geme.

E sente que ele se desfaz, agilmente, da calça q ela estava –até a pouco- vestida. O sentimento de prazer a domina, suprimindo qualquer razão. Ele a suspende, semi nua, com um braço. As pernas dela cingem-lhe a cintura. Com alguma dificuldade, ele abre o zíper da suas calças...Ela o olha, não sabendo se deve ordenar que seus pulmões trabalhem...Ele a olha, e sem parar de olhá-la..Invadi-lhe o corpo...A jovem solta o pouco de oxigênio q ainda tinha e o olha perdida..Ela treme..

O ator toma o braço de sua colega e o pressiona como q para afirmar, mais uma vez, quem está no comando daquilo. Ela mantém uma mão presa no pescoço dele, as unhas afundam aos poucos...cada vez q ele repete os movimentos com os seus quadris..e substituem os gritos q ela não pode dar. Ela morde seus lábios para abafá-los.

Ele não tira os olhos dela. Não diz nada. Apenas comanda aquilo. Sente o corpo dela em resposta a suas investidas, e aquilo o excita ainda mais. Ela era sua ali.

Em certo momento, ela abaixa a cabeça...O suor marcava sua face...ela emitia abafados sons desconexos...Ele soltou-lhe o braço e segurou os cabelos dela, fazendo-a q o olhasse...Até o fim...

Ela cobiçava aquilo..E sentia q ele estava a punindo também, sem muito entender a razão.

Quando ele enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela, depois de gozar...Ela parou de tremer. Pelo menos ela acreditava. O prazer que ela sentia parecia presente em cada terminação nervosa sua...

Ele buscou a boca da atriz mais uma vez...Languidamente...Ele a colocou no chão, separando-se...Não se sabia se estavam em choque, ela não sabia o q dizer...Ainda via as marcas que ela tinha deixado no pescoço dele...Ele não deu muito tempo para ela pensar em algo, estava se recompondo. Baixou o olhar, procurou dizer algo...Mas nada...

Procurou a porta, destrancou-a e se retirou...

Ela tentava arduamente acreditar que aquilo tinha ocorrido. Procurava se vestir, brigando com algumas lágrimas iminentes... E sua mente revisava aquele encontro sem parar...Arrumou-se da melhor maneira possível...

A porta se abriu novamente. Jenn pensou que ele voltara, mas conseguiu ficar mais surpreendida que Lisa E. q a observava espantada.

- Jenn...Jenn...Você está bem?- ela olhava a blusa rasgada, a amiga transtornada-...Ai..quem eu devo chamar?...-ela olhava pra fora do camarim sem saber se decidir e gesticulando os braços...

- Não....Lisa..Não...Não chame ninguém...Eu estou bem...Feche a porta, por favor..Não quero mais ninguém aqui...por favor...

A colega entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si...

- Que aconteceu? Alguém te machucou?

- ...Ele..ele...-ela não conseguia terminar a frase, ela não conseguia explicar nada-...

- Foi o Jesse? Ele veio aqui? Ele fez algo contigo? Eu sabia q isso não ia dar certo...-ela segurava a mão da outra-...

Jenn percebeu como Lisa mal compreendera os sinais e os personagens ali.

-Calma Lisa...O Jesse não tem nada haver com isso...E eu estou bem..Ninguém me machucou..eu acho..E também não consigo explicar mais nada...Apenas me ajude a ir embora sem que haja perguntas...

A ouvinte concordou, suspeitando o q poderia ter ocorrido.

- Sem perguntas por hoje então...Mas a figurinista vai ter um treco quando ver o estado da blusa da Cameron...-ela sorriu tentando quebrar o clima pesado e conseguindo um sorriso da amiga-...

- Obrigada...- ela a abraçou-...Obrigada...

- Eu sei...Hoje não foi um dia fácil.....Venha, vamos encerrá-lo...Sem perguntas...

O celular em cima da mesa tocou e Jenn reconheceu o toque imediatamente. Lisa se aproximou e olhou o visor, entendendo pq a amiga não o quis atender. Ela procurou saber o q fazer, tinha o aparelho na mão.

- Desligue..Não posso falar com ele agora...Ele vai perceber q algo não está bem..

- Jenn, querida, não é melhor falar com seu namorado? Ele não vai estranhar de você não atende-lo? Pode ser pior...

- Não..Ele sabia q eu iria gravar até tarde..Mando uma mensagem depois...

Lisa, sem demora, começou a contar algumas novidades que soubera...E algumas especulações que o elenco fazia para o fim da temporada...As apostas já estavam correndo e elas conseguiram rir um pouco das opções dadas para a Season finale.

Jenn agradecia por aquele dia ter terminado, pela amiga estar ali do lado tentando distrai-la...Mas não conseguia se concentrar em tudo que ela dizia..Não conseguia tirar Hugh da sua cabeça e o q por Diabos ele queria com aquele impulso... Por que aquilo agora? Depois de tudo...Ela não sabia se estava arrependida..Apenas sem saber ordenar tudo agora..

E sabia que amanhã ainda tinham que filmar as ultimas cenas juntos. Ser uma estrela de Hollywood não a tirava das enrascadas da vida normal e cotidiana. Ela bem sabia.


	2. Nao muito menos que a ficçao

**Cap.2**

**Não muito menos que a ficção **

_Hugh Laurie para na frente da porta do seu chefe. Ele esta um pouco nervoso com a futura conversa. Ele respira forte e dá duas batidinhas na porta._

_Encontra David Shore com milhares de jornais, revistas e papeis na mesa...O chefe abre um sorriso gigante ao ver sua presença e começa a procurar algo._

_- Você viu está critica do Times? – ele não podia estar mais feliz-...O season finale foi melhor recebido do eu podia imaginar nos meus sonhos mais pretensiosos...._

_- Mas foi um excelente roteiro, David...Parabéns – ele falou calmamente-..._

_- Sim...eu me diverti escrevendo...Mas sem você e a Jennifer para da-lo vida não teria tido sentido...Tenho q dizer que tinha meus receios q a cena com o robô não fizesse efeito que eu queria...Mas leia este artigo....-e ele tirava mais uma pilha e buscava embaixo de outra-...Aqui...Olhe...-mais um sorriso de criança em época de férias escolares-..._

_O ator pegou o papel e leu. Sim...era um artigo espetacular de como ele e a atriz de cena incendiariam o set, sem nem se tocarem de verdade. Dizia q nem o código de censura de 31, ia poder justificar aquilo...Como a tensão sexual explodiu assim, com uma cena tão simples...Nesse ponto, Hugh começava a sentir um pouco de calor com as recordações. Só de vê-la gravar...A blusa sendo aberta...revelando a lingerie dela.. E depois gravar vendo o vídeo dela...O rosto se transformando...Ele tinha ficado extasiado com a performance dela como colega..e sem poder esconder, como homem...Ridículo, ele nem conseguiu esconder o quanto tinha mexido com ele aquilo. O pessoal no set logo notou o quanto vermelho ele estava...Ridículo...como ele podia...?_

_- O estúdio deve estar feliz com tudo isso, não? – falou um Hugh calmo, não transmitindo nem de longe as aflições dentro do seu ser, made in Ingland-...._

_- Sim!Você sabe como isso é importante para a permanência do nosso show...Eles estão com apoio total e mais liberdade artística pra gente..q eu penso usar esta temporada..._

_- Ah sim...O q você pensa?- ele fez com q a curiosidade nem o incomodasse-..._

_- Você sabe Hugh q eu não posso dizer...Ainda...Mas digamos q aquele robô não fará companhia pra vocês esta temporada...- e um olhar sacana orgulhoso foi dado-...E vocês..obvio...Você e a Jennifer..._

_Hugh engoliu a seco, ele precisava entrar na conversa logo. A coisa estava pior q ele pensava. _

_- E você acha q isso seria bom pro show?_

_- Como assim?..- Shore parou tudo-..._

_- Você sabe...?Recebi o script do 1º cap. da temporada...Vamos gravá-la...E House pede para Cameron sair em um encontro com ele?...-e fez uma cara de desaprovação...- Não é House..._

_Shore ficou em silencio por um tempo._

_- Eu entendo suas preocupações Hugh..Mas você viu q fantástico está este roteiro?!! House correndo?!! Os fans irão enloquecer!!!...E o Kaplow veio com esta idéia do encontro..Você sabe q ele é ainda mais Hameron do q eu.._

_Hugh deu um sorriso..Sabia sim...As idéia,s na mente do roteirista, para encaixar uma cena com ele e Jennifer nunca tinham fim.._

_- .E eu entendo onde ele quer chegar..- Continuou Shore-....Veja bem: House ama Cameron, Cameron ama House...Finito. Esse é o plot desde o piloto..Mas House sempre se achou menos para ela...Aquelas coisas dele...Mas depois da alucinação na qual, claramente, ele expõe q a deseja...Ela q esta ao lado dele quando ele acorda, ela q mexe sexualmente com ele, ela q o acompanha no eps. sendo a única a não o irritá-lo...Assim, quando ele "fica curado"..."Normal" para a idéia dele...É o movimento lógico para ele, buscá-la...Entende?_

_Ninguém precisava explicar isso para Hugh, ele sabia, concordava, assinava embaixo e queria mais...Contudo....Ele estava perdido com isso..._

_- Não muito...-ele mentiu-...Eu acho q ele até pode gostar da Cameron...Mas existe uma química com a Cuddy que faria bem pro show..._

_A cara de estranhamento de Shore fez com que o ator se calasse..._

_- Ok, você sabe q eu tenho muito respeito por tua opinião Hugh...E não é primeira vez q você me vem com idéias Huddys...Mas eu já te disse q eu quero um caminho Wuddy..Aposto no conceito, e tenho muitas ideias para isso...Alem disso, House e Cuddy tem a química de dois amigos q se adoram, se provocam, estão ai um pra outro...Mas não farão bem um para o outro..._

_- Mas você pode usar..._

_- Hugh...75% dos fans apóiam Hameron..O q há por Deus de errado com você? _

_- Ok, serei sincero...-não, ele não seria-...Tenho medo q possa desgastar o show...Fazer o casal q você quer pro final..Agora...É isso..Você sabe q o casal tem q ter seu percurso...Isso é desde os mitos gregos..._

_- humm...sim..Eu pensei nisso já...Mas se a Shonda pode, pq não posso?-...._

_- David, eu entendo que você seja o alter ego do House...e tenha alguma historia pessoal sua...Que você queira os dois juntos...Mas..._

_- Eu sou a Cameron...-ele disse baixo a confidencia-..._

_O amigo parou de falar, pensando no que tinha ouvido.._

_- O que você disse?_

_- ..Bem você disse que eu sou o House...- Shore se mexeu nervoso na cadeira-...Não...Eu sou a Cameron..._

_Hugh foi mais para atrás na cadeira, digerindo a confidencia do chefe e se segurando para não cair na gargalhada..._

_- É q eu sempre pensei...Você sendo um advogado...Poder..e tal..E ...Ok, não sei o q dizer..._

_- Veja bem...Foi na minha época de estagiário...Para uma Juíza...Ela era House...Oh, boy..Ela era House..._

_- Sinto que teremos um flashback aqui...-o ator disse entre risadas-..._

_- Não...Eu te pouparei disso...-ele riu-...Mas...eu quero contar essa historia..E talvez escrever seu final diferentemente do q foi na realidade...._

_- As coisas não saíram bem?_

_- Eu não tive coragem... Ela não teve coragem... As coisas não saíram como queríamos.. Eu segui outro caminho...Ela morreu de overdose de cocaína com 55 anos...Não estava ao lado dela...Ela ao tinha mais ninguém..Tinha afastado a todos...-a voz dele era mais contida-..._

_- Entendo..._

_- Eu acho q foi mais confidencias que eu esperava aqui...-ele riu para afastar os fantasmas-....Mas o q você esperava? Tinha q haver um drama para um advogado largar tudo e inventar uma serie médica do nada...Contrariando todos os conselhos de formula para um show de sucesso, ne?_

_- Definitivamente...as vezes, contrariamos os conselhos...._

_- Então, agora q estamos conversados...Prepare-se que quero escrever um roteiro para o meio da temporada, fora da season finale de novo..._

_Hugh engasgou. Mais um roteiro de David Shore... E .o casamento dele com a Jo já era. Mais um do Kaplow já ia fazer muito estrago... Nem precisava voltar mais para a Europa. Era só requisitar o pedido de asilo, pq com certeza a mulher dele iria matá-lo._

_- David...Eu não gosto de trabalhar com a Jennifer –ele ia ter q apelar- ...Ela é muito "verde"ainda como atriz, não a acho preparada para seguir como par de House, sendo ele o protagonista...E sei q o Jesse tem suas problemáticas..com isso tb..e ...Chameron seria melhor..._

_- Hugh...Vou perguntar mais uma vez...O q você tem? Não faz 3 meses...Você disse q ela era maravilhosa e perfeita para o papel..e...O q há com você?!!_

_- Ok...Eu estava querendo ser profissional...Eu tentei..Eu realmente tentei...Mas David...Estou perdendo minha cabeça com aquela mulher! – ele tinha chegado ao seu limite-..._

_Shore engoliu a seco a informação... Era um gringo e um britânico trocando muita intimidade ali...Ele estava desconfortável agora...Ainda mais se tratando da vida pessoal de Hugh q sempre a mantinha a sete chaves. O caso era grave. Ele tomou sua posição de operador do Direito e tentou remediar a situação._

_- Calma...Isso é normal..A realidade e a ficção se confundirem...Mas você é um ator experiente.._

_- E pela minha experiência..Sei quando a coisa está saindo do controle..._

_- Pra ela também? -..ele jogou-..._

_Sr. Laurie ficou quieto...Quantas vezes ele tinha feito a mesma pergunta?_

_- ...Não posso falar pela Srta. Morrison..._

_- Hugh, ela faz aquelas declarações para imprensa pq ela realmente acredita no casal House e Cameron...Não leve tão pessoal...Eu sei q a Jennifer é linda, encantadora, fantástica..._

_- Realmente, você não precisa listar as qualidades dela pra mim, são pelas mesmas q estou perdido aqui...-falou com aquele humor cortante inglês-....E o que eu mais quero q ela seja feliz com o Jesse, os vejo feliz..E a minha família é muito importante para mim, também...A Jô não me daria uma segunda chance..Por isso estou aqui...E você não sabe como me envergonho de estar interferindo no teu show..._

_- O q você quer de verdade?_

_- Sei q é um pedido anti ortodoxo... Desacelere o caminho de House e Cameron...Eu falo para o bem do show..Se não for assim, temo q tenha q me afastar...Ou q cause um estrago pior no set..E não falo isso em tom de ameaça..E sim, por estimar muito meu trabalho e todos com quem trabalho..._

_- Você sabe que o q você está me pedindo...é muito complicado?...Esta temporada já foi planejada há muito tempo..Os roteiristas já estão com as indicações dela para escrever... E muito já está pronto...Já que a conversa tomou um rumo diferente do q eu pensei..Você deve saber que já temos um abraço entre vocês...Um beijo...Isso foi tudo pensado para aumentar a química de vocês...para o final da temporada...É algo crescente..Os roteiros estão prontos para isso... _

_- Eu entendo...Mas é desse aumento de química..Apenas te peço..De um tempo para eu trazer minha família, pode ser isso apenas..A solidão que está me dando idéias patéticas....Uma temporada...faça a metade dessa hameron...E você a reinicia na metade da próxima...Apenas isso..._

_- Ah..Hugh...Não sei...deixe-me pensar nisso..A temporada terá uma quebra sem explicação...Não gosto disso..Não abro mão do "beijo'....Você vai ter q se virar nisso...Contudo...Deus..Terei q acionar outros relacionamentos então..._

_- Certo..Eu darei conta do beijo...O q é um beijo, certo?....E te agradeço David..Vai melhorar enormemente minha vida em casa...E você sabe q o meu dinheiro está sempre a disposição do show...Estou seriamente comprometido com House Md..._

_- Eu sei, Hugh...Isso nunca foi uma questão...Agora deixe-me pensar como farei isso...Eu já te aviso, você fará a Kate feliz..._

_Era público e notório o quanto a produtora Kate Jacobs torcia por algo entre House e Cuddy._

_- Pelo menos alguém ficará feliz comigo...Além da minha mulher..._

_- É..Mas na hora q eu der sinal verde pra Kate, não sei como irei segurar aquela mulher!!..-ele riu preocupado-..._

_"Seria temporário. Logo, ajeito a minha vida"...Hugh pensou a deixar a sala, abandonando um Shore muito menos feliz que quando ele entrou ali. _

_Aquela apaixonite adolescente iria passar...Tudo iria se ajeitar. Ele só precisava agüentar mais algumas gravações e convencer a família de abraçar os EUA como seu novo lar. Ou melhor, convencer a si mesmo q ele queria a família ali._


	3. Seria realidade?

**Cap. 3 **

**Seria realidade?**

Ela se jogou no sofá mais próximo, logo q entrou em casa. Apenas tinha dado tempo de ligar a luz do hall e querer esquecer um pouco os últimos eventos. Foi dito "querer", pois ela não tinha conseguido nem ao menos se iludir em esquecer.

Automaticamente, ela pegou o celular e direcionou a ligação. "Evita" aparecia no display. Eva Longoria era seu porto seguro há algum tempo. Ou melhor, Sra. Eva Longoria Parker, como a amiga gostava de lembrar entre brincadeiras mostrando a aliança. Mas Evita era o apelido carinhoso, o qual os amigos próximos a chamavam. Ela adorava. A atriz era sempre a alma de qualquer festa e não foram poucas vezes q ela cantou "Don't Cry for me Argentina" com gestos hilários e na sua própria versão do clássico. Essa era Evita Longoria.

O celular chamou 3 vezes, antes de Jennifer desligá-lo assustada. O q ela iria dizer? _"Evita, me ajude, preciso desabafar. Acabo de dar uma rapidinha com meu co-star, aquele pelo qual eu sempre fantasie nos últimos 5 anos...Que a propósito é casado...E a minha situação não é melhor, já q estou numa relação séria com alguém...Q a propósito é teu melhor amigo, q a propósito foi você que nos apresentou e adora isso...E então, o q você me aconselha? PS: a propósito, não sei se me arrependo de nada."_

Sim, ela tinha ficado maluca ao cogitar a idéia de falar com a amiga. Mas era com ela q Jenn contava tudo agora..Ela era sua amiga mais próxima, e isso era mais um revés da situação. Ela não poderia falar nada.

Ela não poderia falar nada com a Lisa também..Quem era sua amiga mais próxima no trabalho..Já q ...Bem, era obvio q não deixaria a colega em melhor panorama se ela soubesse o q tinha acontecido, ou melhor posto: com quem tinha acontecido.

Ótimo. E agora?! Com quem ela ia conversar sobre isso...Ia ligar para uma linha de ajuda: 0 800 perdidas hot line. Era o q lhe restava...Ou ligar para sua irmã. Afff...Até já sabia o q a Jules ia gritar...Preferia ligar para o E! e abrir o jogo antes de falar com ela, pelo menos saberiam quem fora a autora da agressão física qdo ela não tivesse nenhum dente para falar.

Ok, estava exagerando...Mas sabia q ela não iria aprovar...Ela precisava falar com alguém q dissesse que não tinha sido tão ruim o ocorrido no camarim....Mas não conseguia pensar em ninguém...

Ela se sentiu sozinha.

Olhou no relógio e ligou para a irmã. Pelo menos tinham o mesmo sangue e ela não podia ser tão cruel com tudo. Ou pelo menos, pra sempre.

- Jules?

- Oi..oi...Q horas são?

- Passado da meia-noite...

- Humm...Jenn? É você né? – a voz de sono da irmã denunciava q não tinha sido a melhor hora-...

- É...sou eu...Você pode me escutar um pouquinho?

- Não pode ser amanha? Acordo cedão...e hoje ainda..

- Não..não pode...Preciso muito falar com você..- a voz da irmã não deixava dúvidas q o assunto não era brincadeira-...

- Você está bem? Aconteceu algo? Você está machucada?

- Calma..não é desse jeito urgente..

- Ok..Fale então, estou preocupada agora...

Jenn começou a contar...Timidamente..o ocorrido...

- Jenny...Calma...Acho q não acordei direito ainda...Estou misturando as coisas...Entendi q você e o Sr. Laurie tinham transado alucinadamente no camarim do estúdio, há poucas horas...-ela riu-...Olha só o q é o sono...

- Jules, mas foi isso q eu disse...

- Ah..então pare de brincar e me conte o q está te incomodando...

- Mas é isso!!! Isso q aconteceu!!

Silêncio.

- Ok..Não sei o q dizer...

Silêncio.

- Jenny, eu conheci o Sr. Laurie...Ele não faria algo assim...Você tem certeza q isso aconteceu?

- Eu estava com medo q você gritasse comigo...Mas não acreditar, parece q é pior...

- É que..é que...- a irmã estava mais que acordada agora-...A gente sempre brincou com isso...Mas ...

- Jules...Pq eu iria inventar isso? Eu não estou louca...-a voz dela estava um pouco alterada-...Aconteceu...Aconteceu...E eu não sei o q fazer...

- Calma...calma...

- Como vou trabalhar amanha com ele? E as cenas q temos juntos? E ...

- Jennifer! Acalme-se!!

- Você acha q eu não estou tentando!! Mas cada vez q eu ..- ela iria dizer das marcas no corpo dela, do gosto dele, do cheiro dele, da blusa rasgada...Contudo, eram detalhes demais para a irmã...-...

- Eu entendo.. Porém, entenda o meu lado...Você acabou de me acordar...De madrugada...Estou tentando processar todas as noticias e te ajudar...Mas é q ...Jenny...Como posso te ajudar?

- Escute-me..

- Isso eu posso fazer...

Depois de um resumo Pg-13, Jenn conseguiu relatar os momentos até chegar em casa e as dúvidas que bombardeavam sua cabeça.

- E ele?

- O q?

- Ele não ligou, não apareceu, não mandou um pombo, não deu sinal de fumaça?

- Não...E conhecendo o Hugh, ele deve estar se auto flagelando neste exato momento...Ai..

Pausa.

- E...

- O q ?

- E...

- Fala!!

- E como foi?....Foi bom? – a voz da irmã era hesitantemente curiosa-...

Jenn riu muito antes de poder falar algo.

- Sim. Foi..

- Ahh..Para com isso!! Você nunca foi de poupar detalhes pra mim!!

- Ahh...É q..eu preciso me decidir o q farei, antes de ficar lembrando e contando como foi...Entende? Porque foi muito bom...- foi a vez da irmã rir agora-..Entretanto, se eu pensar nisso...Estou perdida...

- Ta!...Mas de uma escala de 0 a 10...Zero sendo o Jesse e dez o Nolasco....

- 20....-ela disse contida-...

- Jesus!!! Tudo isso? Caralhoo! Não quero saber o q você vai fazer...Jenny, você me DEVE mais detalhes agora...PQP...20?!!!..

As irmãs riram mais um pouco, com aquela cumplicidade que irmãs próximas tem..Seja pela idade, seja pelas afinidades...No caso delas, de ambos os elementos. A cumplicidade de terem contado uma para outra seus primeiros beijos, algumas coisas depois de muito tempo de terem acontecido, de terem acobertado fugas e erros, e te terem uma comunicação silenciosa e única entre elas.

Quando Jennifer desligou o telefone, sentia-se muito melhor. Ainda estava com o aparelho na mão quando este vibrou.

- Jenny, o q foi, chica?

Era Eva.

- Oi...Não foi nada demais...

- É que vi tua chamada tão tarde...E tentei ligar e só ocupado...Achei q podia ser uma emergência ou alguma festa ...-ela riu e foi acompanhada pela ouvinte-...

- Ahh...Nada de festa...É q eu ia te perguntar sobre o final de semana..E depois vi a hora...Desculpa, tinha chegado do estúdio e perdido a noção de quão tarde estava...- ela mentiu-...

- Sem problemas....Fiquei gravando até tarde também...Você não imagina o figurino ridículo q estou sendo obrigada a usar..Senhor...Não estava no meu contrato aquilo...

- Evita!! Não exagere...Até com um saco de batatas velho e sujo, você ficaria linda...

- Isso é verdade, mi amor...

- Esqueci q você não precisa q eu infle teu ego! – elas riram-...

- E sobre o fim de semana...Estava falando com Parker, podíamos fazer uma festa temática aqui em casa...Sei lá...A fantasia...Ou ...De gala...Ou na piscina...Algo para nos divertirmos...

- Seria sensacional...Estou precisando mesmo...

- Certo, então...Avisa o Nolaskito q nada de jogar vôlei com meu marido desta vez ou aparecer com alguma malha esportiva!! Prefiro ele até com o antigo figurino de presidiário....

Mas Jenn não riu. A menção do namorado a trouxera de novo pra realidade.

- Jenn?

- Desculpa! Estava pensando nos capítulos pra gravar amanha...

- Então, é melhor, ambas irem dormir..E ter seu sono de beleza..Pq eu também estou preocupada com meus capítulos amanha..Beijos, mi amor, nos falamos e combinamos a festa!!

- Beijos...

Não tinha sido, inteiramente, mentira desta vez. Ela estava realmente preocupada com o amanha.

A campainha lhe tirou das preocupações... Agregando uma nova: Hugh estava do outro lado da porta.

Ela a abriu, mentalmente pedindo para seus joelhos não cederem à pressão.

- Jenn...

- Está tarde...Você não devia esta aqui de qualquer jeito também...

- Eu sei...

Nenhum dos dois conseguia ler os sinais do outro. Ambos estavam pisando em ovos ali. Mesmo assim, ela o deixou entrar. E ele já tinha decidido q entraria mesmo q ela não o permitisse.


	4. Seria Ficção?

NOTA: "Half-Wit" (315) possui o roteiro de Lawrence Kaplow, e direção de Kate Jacobs. Pesquisa feita em comentários sobre o episódio e entrevista com o roteirista do mesmo de Diane Kristine Wild. Tradução livre dos diálogos e material encontrados por minha pessoa.

************************************************************************

**Cap 4.**

**Seria Ficção? **

_- Calma aí.. Acho q você deve ter batido a cabeça. Não, acertaram uma pedra na tua cabeça e você não sabe o que está dizendo ... Que porra é essa de mudar meu roteiro agora?_

_Todo mundo sabia que Lawrence Kaplow não mudava seus roteiros, e nem gostava que sugerissem isso. Era lei. Ainda mais trabalhando com seu amigo de longa data, no 3º show dele. Ele não mudava. Os dois sabiam muito bem o queriam, e nem precisavam de muita conversa. Tudo saia perfeito. _

_- A única coisa que eu estou pedindo é pra você editar algumas coisas..._

_- Editar, David? Eu tenho cara de editor? ...Eu sou um escritor e fiz aquilo que tínhamos combinado.. O q foi combinado na reunião com todos nós, no começo do ano..._

_- Eu sei..mas.._

_- O q está acontecendo? Agora, a duas semanas do episodio ser rodado, você me fala em "editar"?_

_Shrore parou pra pensar. Ele era seu amigo, um dos roteiristas que há mais tempo estava com ele, 7 anos juntos e desde o começo de House Md. Deveria falar tudo? Contudo, ele também não podia expor Hugh assim... Ele não o iria perdoar. E ele era um advogado acima de tudo, sabia guardar segredos. Assim, Hugh virou "o Estudio'. Era mais fácil. _

_- Lawrence, "o Estúdio" pediu mudanças.. _

_- Mas você nunca comprometeu seu trabalho pelo q eles queriam.. Isso antes do sucesso da 2ª temporada, q ajudou em tudo..._

_- Eu sei.. Mas "o Estúdio" tem certa razão aqui, e eu já fiz o que eu posso no assunto.. Consegui manter o beijo, a única coisa que eu te peço é que você mude a cena. Ela não pode beijá-lo e eles acabarem semi nus interrompidos pelo Chase. _

_- Por que não?_

_- Porque vamos mudar o arco da temporada... Ela não acabará como antes.. Sei que você irá escrever a season finale e por isso estou falando com você antes. Se você der este passo agora. Ficará mais complicado, frear o arco hameron depois.._

_- Frear? ... Meu Deus.. Era um meteoro, não uma pedra. David, você não está bem. Estou me sentindo de novo no Canadá, comprando um Tivo e o cara me dá a versão nacional, um vídeo cassete. Você é o cara! Está me enrolando aqui..Vai me vender gato por lebre.. _

_- Calma Lawrence.. É só frear.._

_-Frear? Q merda é essa? A gente tinha combinado uma explosão hameron no final da temporada. Por fim, a não resolvida tensão sexual entre House e Cameron ia ser resolvida, e da melhor forma. Isso está planejado desde que escrevemos juntos "No Reason", ali já deixamos claro como o Dr. Ranzinza se sentia por sua protegeé. E agora como vamos frear? Ou melhor, por que?_

_- 'O Estudio'.._

_- Ok.. entendi.. Mas como eles justificam isso? A audiência está excelente.. O arco está sendo desenvolvido.. O pedido pro encontro da parte dele, as provocações, o abraço.. agora o beijo.. Todos estão esperando.. A Jennifer está empolgadíssima com a Season finale.. Hugh também.._

_O "Criador" engoliu a seco. Ele sabia como a atriz estava feliz com aquilo, e como ele achava q Hugh estava exagerando naquilo. Ela estava feliz com seu romance com seu outro co-star, juntos há um bom tempo. Mas Shore tinha visto a gravação da cena do "abraço hameron". Hugh estava tenso. A cena ficou ótima, era quase isso que ele tinha pensado que o Dr. House faria. Mas podia-se ver como Hugh estava lutando com aquela proximidade. Se ele visse o roteiro planejado por Kaplow, Hugh ia pegar um avião para Londres sem nem carimbar o passaporte. _

_- A situação é que eles pediram para não explorar isso agora.. Consumar este relacionamento pode levar o show para um lado, bem, romântico demais. E os fans querem um drama médico. E também como isso podemos segurar os fans hameron para o que virá... daqui mais uma temporada... _

_- David, você sabe que eu confio em você, e o show é teu.. Estamos em dezembro e até agora os fans estão adorando os capítulos q foram ao ar. Todos os fans. Estamos equilibrando muito bem o romance com o drama médico. Você sabe o quanto isso semmpre foi uma preocupação minha..._

_- Eu sei.. Você adora o mistério médico..._

_- E creio q se quebrarmos o arco... Muitos fans se sentiram traídos e perdidos na historia. Mas como eu não sou um escritor hameron.. Não me importo..._

_- Ok, nem vou discutir isso com você de novo... Se você não consegue ver o quanto você torce para aqueles dois.. _

_- Eu escrevo o q você me pede, só isso... _

_- É ... sim.. – Shore gargalhou- Eu te peço um roteiro q trate do vicio de House, só isso.. E você faz com que eles acabem discutindo o q sentem um pelo outro.. E sempre um personagem alheio confirma q eles tem algo ali.... A idéia do robô-sex, temporada passada, foi tua... Ele pedindo pra ela voltar a trabalhar com ele.. foi você.. Eu sei q você gosta muito do Wilson, mas acho uma hipocrisia você me dizer em entrevistas q é por ele que você tem um carinho especial.. A Doris tem um carinho especial por ele.. Ela é consistente com os roteiros dela.. Agora você... É como você fica sempre dizendo que eu sou o House.. Você sabe q eu sou.._

_- ... a Cameron.. Você não entende? Não vai pegar bem em entrevista eu dizer isso.. As pessoas assistem um show chamado House Md, elas criam o cara como se ele fosse um "modelo a seguir para elas. Tudo bem elas fazerem isso. Eu só não quero ser amigas destas pessoas. Pois House é bom apenas se ele é teu médico. Se você for empregador dele, amigo, namorada ou qq paciente de mais alguem.. Você está ferrado"... _

_- Eu sei.. O cara é um poço de depressão com uma mente brilhante como castigo. O problema nunca foi a perna dele...._

_- Sim... E como as pessoas se envolvem por ele ser o protagonista, perdoam-no. A Cameron é tão damage como ele, tem seu brilhantismo, e tem a atitude certa qto aos pacientes.. Mas o publico muitas vezes, não a perdoa. Se você fizer um personagem igual o House.. Mas, digamos q uma médica q rivalize com ele.. O público vai chamá-la de vadia.._

_- Não sei , Lawrence.. E não é uma má idéia a sua.. Deixa eu anotar aqui.. _

_- Não, você vai ver.. Estas características que todos amam em House, eles não permitem em outros personagens.. E por isso q eu tenho q dizer q você é House.. Se não, não pegaria bem..Você é o criador do show.. E como é que eu vou interromper aqueles dois?_

_- Quem?_

_- House e Cameron, David... Eles estão se engalfinhando sexualmente há 3 anos.. O beijo é um estopim.. Como é que eu vou impedi-los de ir ate o final, se o Chase não interrompe-los?... Eu posso colocar outra pessoa.. Mas assim ficava mais fácil quebrar o arco chameron, como tínhamos pensado._

_- Por isso mesmo, para frear House e Cameron... Não quebraremos o arco Chameron.. E liberaremos mais explicitamente o arco Huddy.. Você tem que dar o jeito deles interromperem o beijo, sem ninguém ver.. Porque ele não terá repercussão no próximo capitulo... Ambos não contaram o q aconteceu.. E não vamos precisar lidar com isso..É um beijo isolado.. _

_Lawrence ficou calado um instante. _

_- Ta bom David.. Eu sou Hameron.. Eu quero que eles fiquem juntos... Eu adoro a Cameron... E eles são perfeitos juntos.. Eles se completam como ninguém no show.. E as cenas deles saem naturalmente pra mim, não consigo evitar... "Isso parece tão Poliana. Apenas me mate." _

_O amigo a escutar aquela confissão não sabia se ria, ou se chorava, ou zombava ou levantava a placa: "I told so". Mas fazia tanto tempo que eles discutiam sobre isso, e Kaplow era sempre feroz que não possuía shipper na serie, que Shore não conseguiu falar nada. _

_- Se você contar pra alguém, eu nego até a morte... – Kaplow complementou-.. Não gosto de ficar rotulado como escritor de tal shipper ou de outro. Não quero limitar o meu texto. E ademais acho muito bichona essa coisa de ter um shipper..._

_Com essa, Shore não agüentou e deixou escapar uma gargalhada que encheu a sala. O confidente ficou um segundo sem reação, porém acompanhou o amigo na risada. Eles já tinham se divertido muito juntos. _

_- Certo, vamos ser práticos.. Quero ganhar mais com essa de ser "editor" agora, viu?.. Como é que eu vou separá-los?... Sem que ninguém os interrompa?.. Eu sempre usei isso...._

_- Sei lá.. Você sabe q pra mim, é difícil também ...Sempre pensamos que quando eles deixassem acontecer, não ia ter maneira de separá-los.. Tanto foi q usamos a alucinação da outra vez, e um robô na própria alucinação dele.. _

_- Marcando, claro, como ele se sente tão pouco pra ela.. Que nem na própria alucinação.. Ele a toca com sua próprias mãos.. Sim, eu estava lá com vc.. Mesmo que as vezes, você queira levar os créditos sozinhos daquela Season finale._

_- Cala a boa.. Lawrence.. Concentre-se..._

_Os grilos eram ouvidos fora da sala. Shore olhava para o roteiro, todo riscado agora. E Kaplow tentava preencher uma folha vazia, que estava mais vazia que a sua cabeça agora. _

_- David.. Eu não vejo saída.. Temos q cortar o beijo... _

_- NÃO! Não abro mão do beijo.. _

_- Mas você quer que eu os separe como? Com uma agulha médica?!!_

_- Faça!.. Não quero saber se a House descobre que tem uma bomba dentro de si na hora e apenas Jack Bauer pode ajudar... Temos que ter algo.. _

_Kaplow coçou a cabeça.. Ia conversar com Foster ou Tommy.. Eles sempre o ajudavam nestas enrascadas. _

_De repente o roteirista sorri._

_- David.. Eu já sei.. Mas vou te avisando.. Mudarei meu roteiro, porém vou encher o ep de indiretas que eles provavelmente já tiveram algo... Que a Cameron sabe onde fica o quarto dele, que eles podem ter tido algo a mais sem ser necessariamente sexo.. Tenho que compensar.._

_- Certo. Diga-me sua grande idéia. _

_- Vou usar a agulha ..._

_- Calma, não precisa levar as minhas palavras tão a sério.. A Fox não vai liberar o Jack Bauer ..._

_- Não .. Escuta.. Lembra de quando a Pamela fez o House dizer "Cameron, I Love you" para tirar uma amostra da saliva dela e .._

_- Obvio..Temporada passada.. Foi brilhante essa dela.. Ainda mais que ela podia usar outra frase de impacto com ela para o mesmo objetivo. "Cameron, I hate you"..."Cameron, you're fire"..."Cameron, I Love Cuddy"...Mas ela deixou no ar aquela como escolha...escolha dele....E ainda fez a cena um pouco cruel como ele é.. Manipulando-a..._

_- Sim, ainda quero compartir um roteiro com a Pamela... Ela tem o 'mojo'.. Mas voltando.. E se a Cameron fizesse isso com ele agora? Como uma boa aprendiz.?. Ele está fingindo o câncer.. E digamos q ele entregue do mesmo jeito, no fim, os dados dele pra ela... Porque acho complicado beijar e apunhalá-lo.. E ele se sentiria manipulado e preso na sua própria armadilha.. Isso faria com que ele duvidasse dela ...E mesmo admirando por conseguir atrapa-lo.. Ele ficaria.. _

_- Fechado... Você vai ganhar mais por este roteiro.. Idéia brilhante.. E com isso.. Pela reação dele, e pelo q ela fez para beijá-lo .. Ela também não irá falar do beijo..Como você vai deixar no ar pelo roteiro, q eles podem ter tido algo, que o publico não sabe.. Os fans podem tomar o silencio de ambos como mais uma prova que nós estamos escondendo mais do q está sendo –realmente- mostrando...À Arquivo X... Sem falar que ele vai impedir-la de tirar sangue, enraivecido com a armadilha, e mesmo assim dá os dados dele pra ela.. Estragando o seu próprio plano de fingir o câncer.. Gênio ..._

_- Aceito o gênio.. Mas nem tinha ido tão longe na minha teoria.. _

_E eles riram. _

_Shore pensava que Kaplow nem podia imaginar que teria que agradar gregos e troianos, Hugh e Jennifer, Huddies e Hamerons. Fans shippers e anti shippers. O roteiro original já era excelente, mas agora teriam que fazer novamente a mágica. Construir um cavalo de idéias e da-lo de presente ao público. _

_Ele sabia que mesmo que desse certo para este capitulo, ele teria problemas nos seguintes.. Na próxima temporada.. Quando alguns fans percebessem que o cavalo não passava de uma grande armadilha, eles ficariam tão enraivecidos quanto House. _

_Ele apenas esperava que até este ponto, ele já pudesse mudar o curso de novo e acertar as coisas. _

_Ninguém estranhou quando o astro do show se recluiu, no seu trailer, algumas horas antes da grande cena do dia. Ele era o astro há 3 temporadas, tinha um casalzinho de Golden Glob's que comprovavam, e estrangeiros são estranhos. Ainda mais aqueles que chamam a TV de Tele. _

_Ele revisava novamente aquela cena. O natal logo chegaria e sua família estaria com ele. _

_A temporada esta chegando a sua metade e ele tinha conseguido sobreviver. Não sem muitas duvidas. Não sem falhar em trazer a família de Londres. Ele já permanecia envergonhado por pedir aquele favor para Shore, por ter perdido a compostura ao ver que o roteiro do "beijo"seria de Kaplow. Meu Deus, um dia ele tinha se considerado um ator profissional e com certo talento. E se orgulhado de trabalhar impecavelmente com sua equipe. _

"_Ela é apenas uma mulher... Sim, e isso disse Adão antes de acabar expulso do paraíso".. ele estava na corda bamba. _

_Nem um simples abraço, foi simples. Claro, que ele já tinha abraçado Jenny algumas vezes. Mas não com aquele contexto, não com ela o olhando assim.. E juntando todo seu corpo no dele.. Isso seria indecente lá fora.. Ele casado, trabalhando juntos, ela com namorado.. Mas ali, eles podiam. Na ficção. E eles deviam. E ela tinha que ser deliciosamente perfumada e quente. Ela era quente. Ela o queimava com aquele toque._

_Um abraço já não é algo cômodo para um britânico. Ainda mais com uma Ianque. Eles tinham atacado a Rainha, por Deus.. E mesmo assim, ele quase se perde no roteiro quando ela o envolveu._

_Blood hell. _

_A única coisa que o acalmou foi a decisão de David escalar Jacobs como diretora do episódio 315, para ser melhor, só se ela estivesse na ilha de edição. Ai nem o beijo ia pro ar. _

_Aquele roteiro era muito bom. E ele não podia imaginar como Kaplow conseguiu se segurar ao escrevê-lo. Ele sabia q o roteirista sempre o elogiava por suas performances, e a admiração era mútua._

_House passa os seus exames para Cameron, e o nome falso que ele usa é Luke N. Laura? Somente House para usar um personagem do General Hospital,sua novela preferida, como "laranja". Somente Kaplow pra dar um toque sutil assim e na medida. Ele era perfeito em detalhes. Em mensagens propositais._

_Ele se lembrava de como o roteirista estava enérgico em lhe contar como a historia do capitulo tinha surgido. E como tinha medo que agora o amigo X fosse expulso do programa em Duke, quando o episodio fosse ao ar. Em como aquilo era como No Reason, House tentando achar uma normalidade... De qualquer jeito. Não era sentir-se sem dor, era sentir-se normal. E Cameron estava no contexto de novo. Ele usou outro tom para aquelas palavras. _

_Podia negar o quanto quisesse, Hugh sabia o quanto ele era shipper naquilo. Nem escrever uma cena de Cuddy e House indo para os finalmentes poderia mudar isso. Ele daria um jeito na cena. Um toque que não desagradasse o outro lado._

_Mesmo não explícito, as duvidas que ele jogou no roteiro sobre a verdadeira natureza do relacionamento de House e Cameron já serviam para muitas divagações. Ainda mais que House iria contra sua natureza de sabichão e cafajeste, e não fala sobre isso. Esconde de todos. Ele a quer de uma maneira que nem ele mesmo sabe controlar. _

_Ele se lembrou da ultima cena gravada com Jenny. Ela estava sempre sorridente e sempre falando sem parar. Era revigorante trabalhar com ela. Ele esquecia este lado obscuro dele. Ele conseguia ver coisas que eram imperceptíveis antes. E cada vez mas bonita.. Ela estava cada vez mais linda.. Mais mulher.. Mais irresistível.._

_Ele se sentia mal.. Mal com aqueles pensamentos.. Começou a chamá-la de Jenny para ver se a paternalizando conseguia marcar uma linha de separação. Algo de bom, algo de admiração.. algo especial.. como tinha com sua filha.. E aquilo não podia ter saído pior. _

_Ela não era sua filha. E aquele apelido carinho apenas o fez sentir mais próximo dela. Sabia como os olhos dela brilhavam quando ele a chamava assim. Desde a 1ª vez. Era como um convite. _

_Ele era detestável. Como ele podia se meter nessas? Como ele podia errar com tudo?_

_Droga. _

_Tinha que se concentrar. Tinha que trabalhar. E um beijo técnico ele sabia fazer. Ia ser fácil.. Ainda mais com a diretora no set. Ele não tinha com o q se preocupar. Talvez, com os fans hamerons que iam achar o beijo horrível.. Mas ele já tinha pensando nisso, e não podia fazer nada.. Era o máximo q ele podia fazer. Não tinha jeito._

_Uma batida na porta do trailer lhe trouxe de volta aos pensamentos. _

_- Hugh, 20 min pra cena.. Estúdio A.. maquiagem está pedindo tua presença no camarim…_

_- Certo.. Obrigada..._

_Certo, agora ele era obrigado a encarar seus medos. Ele era um ator. E aquilo era ficção. Era só seguir o roteiro._

_***************************************_

_Certo, eu me empolguei...hauhauahaua..._

_A coisa é que eu fui pesquisar mais sobre as datas e sobre Kaplow pra escrever sobre o eps do Beijo há um tempo. E sobre a saida dele da série. E cai em um monte de entrevistas, textos, comentários e coisas sobre isso. _

_E juntou que o cap de segunda foi do Kaplow e da Pamela Davis, "Under my skin" 323... Então achei mais coisa. _

_Sem falar, que eu o imaginava bem mais quieto e fechado.. E nas entrevistas achei um cara muito expansivo, brincalhão, engraçado e apaixonado pela série. Então tive que mudar o capitulo e a dinâmica com o Shore. _

_Com isso mudou tudo, e acabei escrevendo esta coisa gigante e mais 2 capítulos... hauhauahau... Nem respeitei a ordem q estava escrevendo as minhas fics .. hahahah..._

_Espero q voces gostem do cap.. É diferente.. Mas queria trazer mais coisas sobre a série.. E o Hugh e a Jenn, a gente até conhece das entrevistas.. Mas quero trazer mais sobre quem o q trabalha com eles comenta e quem sao estas pessoas. _

_off course... Na minha visão.. Na minha liberdade literária.. Advogando na minha teoria hameron e na minha diversão de escrever...É apenas "baseado em fatos reais".. ou o q isso significa.....rs..._

_._


	5. Quando a realidade te abandona

Damien Rice para este capitulo: "Delicate". Lembrei desta musica quando estava escrevendo o capitulo, acho q ela casa bem como fundo com o q ele representa.

.com/watch?v=huDIF--HmPU

**********************************************************

**Cap. 5**

**Quando a realidade te abandona**

Ele tinha aparecido na casa dela, era natural que ela esperasse que o próprio dissesse a que vinha.

Sim, ela tinha uma dica do q se trataria o assunto.

Aquele gosto amargo na boca quando o homem que você deseja não consegue manter o contato visual com você por mais de 3 segundos. E não é aquele que traz borboletas no teu estomago, mas do tipo q teu estomago reclama de toda a angustia que você traz dentro de si. E que piora ainda mais por vocês terem transado há algumas horas atrás. Sim, ela tinha uma dica. E um crime monstruoso nas costas. E um monte de palavras desconexas para lhe dizer.

Hugh a acompanhou até a sala, e aceitou quando ela o lhe convidou para sentar. Ele tentava olhá-la com serenidade que não tinha. Tentava relembrar todo o texto que tinha decorado para aquele ato do drama. E seu estado de animo se alterava apenas de senti-la tão próxima de novo.

- Jenn..Eu...

- Eu sei..

- Não.. Deixe-me falar...

Ela se controlou para não interrompe-lo, mesmo sabendo que ele diria que "sentia muito" por aquilo ter acontecido.

Ele disse.

E a única coisa q ela podia pensar foi a 1ª vez que foi apresentada para o Sr. Laurie. Ela se sentiu tão pequena. Ele era um respeitado ator formado a ferro e fogo no teatro, televisão, cinema mundiais... Contracenado com imortais da arte... Com a comédia como referencia superlativa curricular e o drama como genialidade. Nem de longe ela tinha visto todos os trabalhos dele, contudo apenas a presença dele era não magnética. E ela almejava tanto uma carreira tão impecável como a dele.

A jovem atriz norte-americana olhava aquele simpático ator britânico como um referencial a ser seguido. E quando ele a cumprimentou, quando ele a olhou.. quando ele a olhou...sentiu como se uma rajada de areia tivesse chicoteado todo seu corpo. Tudo q ela pensara em sentir por alguém, se esvaia comparado quando ele a mirava nos olhos.

Ela não sabia que podia ser tão fã de alguém assim.. Ser conquistada assim.. Mas foi assim...

E soube quando contracenou com ele pela 1ª vez, e o perfeccionismo daquele homem foi um tapa no amadorismo dela. Ela conseguiu se envergonhar ainda mais e confundir toda sua fala, destruindo com a cena. E quando ela lhe disse: "Sr. Laurie, o senhor poderia não me humilhar no próximo take, sua atuação é "fuck great". Vou pedir pra Cameron ser muda no show, não posso trabalhar com isso. Não, melhor tirar a Cameron do show. Melhor o senhor fazer o show todo sozinho..Um monologo de House...Seria perfeito..." ..

Foi dito em um único fôlego.

E ela se lembrava dele sorrindo com aquilo de um jeito tímido. "You are blood fuck great too, Miss Morrison. Don't worry".

Como ela poderia saber que o experiente artista tinha sido conquistado com o primeiro sorriso dela? Pois ele tinha. Ele tinha visto a personagem da médica tímida e acanhada, a discípula fiel de House, tornar-se numa mulher espetacularmente carismática a cada "corta". O riso dela sempre inundava o set, sempre o alegrava mesmo na 16ª hora de trabalho. Ele a observava com os outros, como ela procurava fazer seu colega de cena sentir-se bem, como ela soltava um piada para Omar ou Jesse para contornar o cansaço e terminarem a cena. Ela tinha algo... algo... q simplesmente atraia os olhos de quem cruzava o caminho dela.

- .... espero que você possa perdoar este meu deslize..Possa perdoar meu desrespeito com você ..

Jennifer tinha assimilado um pouco das desculpas dele enquanto sua mente lhe repassava um passado não tão distante. Ele estava na sua vida nem há 6 anos. Como podia ser?

- Hugh... Calma.. Eu estava lá, lembra? .. Por livre espontânea vontade.. Da maneira como você fala parece.. que..

- É assim que eu me sinto...

- Pois então não o faça...- ela dizia com uma voz suave-.. Não foi assim.. Você se sente culpado, eu também.. Não deveria ter acontecido... E, além disso, não macule o q aconteceu com outro sentimento. Você não precisa levar toda a culpa.. Agradeço pelo q você está tentando fazer.. Eu sou grandinha pra assumir minhas falhas.

O homem a sua frente assentiu respeitosamente.

- ... Não sabia se deveria vir.. Não queria te ofender.. Não queria te confundir.. Ou te comprometer.. E mesmo assim precisava falar com você pessoalmente.. Esses momentos críticos.. Sinto falta de um script pra seguir... E provavelmente House não me ajudaria aqui... – ele disse esperando cortar a tensão da situação.

- Eu poderia usar algumas frases da Cameron.. "I'm over you"..."You can't deal your feelings for me"... "I will miss you"..."You miss me"... E a maioria delas me deixaria numa situação pior... Mas é o único lugar que eu sei.. que eu sei q acharia algo ...-ela riu nervosa-...

- Jenny...

- Don't "Jenny" me... Eu sei q você quer deixar isso pra trás.. mas pra mim..

- Eu não quero deixar pra traz.. Eu preciso fazê-lo.. Confie em mim.. É o melhor pra nos dois..

- Não.. Não é ok..

E a jovem se sentou ao lado dele. A conversa deles não ultrapassava nenhum volume que seria rude para a educação inglesa e a admiração americana.

-Hugh escute-me.. Eu entendo.. Não está certo.. Mas a gente já tentou né? Do seu jeito?... A gente já se afastou, se evitou.. – ela o olhava com esperança- .. E isso aconteceu..

- O que você esta dizendo com isso?

- Não estou propondo um caso.. Apenas que.. Não quero me lembrar de você.. da gente.. Da maneira como foi no set... Com aquele teu ar de arrependimento no final.. Comigo sozinha lá.. Apenas me de outra memória.. – e ela segurou no pulso dele-... E faremos de conta que ... não somos nós.. que não está errado.. que é ficção.. q...quero você apenas mais uma vez... – ela trazia a mão dele para si, aproximando-se timidamente dele-... E esquecemos-nos disso depois.... Tudo já terá sido vivido, mas isso precisa ser vivido.. Não posso mais viver assim... – ela terminou com um fio de voz...

E ela o sentiu junto dela, sentiu como a abraçava ternamente.. Sentiu beijá-la sem pressa e sem culpa. E sem temor. E ela se rendeu completamente e perdeu o medo de buscá-lo, de amá-lo. Apenas outra memória.

Como ambos se envolveram perdidos no tapete da sala. Como ele brincou que não tinha mais idade para aquilo. Como ela não se cansou de beijá-lo, de todas as maneiras q ela sabia. Ela queria que ele se sentisse completamente amado por ela aquela noite. E ele o foi. Ele viveu aquilo com todas as suas forças.

Hugh sentiu a pressão sanguínea disparar e os sentidos o abandonarem, e a única coisa q ele conseguiu pensar foi: como ela era delicadamente perfeita.

E quanto a ela.. Jennifer tinha uma nova memória pela qual podia continuamente se arrepender.

************************************************

Letra da música:

We might kiss when we are alone  
When nobody's watching  
We might take it home  
We might make out when nobody's there  
It's not that we're scared  
It's just that it's delicate

So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've known  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?

We might live like never before  
When there's nothing to give  
Well how can we ask for more  
We might make love in some sacret place  
The look on your face is delicate

So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've known  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?

So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've known  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?

****************************************************


	6. Quando a ficção tira teu fôlego

**Cap. 6**

**Quando a ficção tira teu fôlego **

_Eles estavam na marcação. Kate Jacobs pedia a distancia do foco novamente e a iluminação estava sendo mudada pela 5ª vez. _

_Os objetos eram conferidos pela continuista e um pouco de pó era aplicado na testa de Hugh. Ele estava preocupado. _

_Jennifer estava com o coração aos saltos. Seus lábios tinham um toque de dormência pelo qual ela agradecia enormemente. _

_- Pronto?_

_- Sim.. _

_- Silêncio no set... Temos que fechar esta cena..._

_- House Md, capitulo 315, Cena 66, Take 11...-claquete anotada-..._

_- Silencio no set!!... Gravação.. _

_- ...... Som valendo..? – Jacobs limpou seus óculos ao dizer-.. _

_- Valendo... – o técnico confirmou um pouco depois.-..._

_A diretora olhou para os lados...E para o protagonista q estava com a cabeça levemente abaixada... _

_- Ação!!_

_.........."__ - Os lábios do Foreman e do Chase não chegarão tão perto agora que eu sei o plano de vocês._

_Ele termina a sentença olhando para a agulha, contudo permanece segurando o pulso de Cameron. Aquele gesto de possessão não passou despercebido pela jovem, a maneira como ele a continuava segurando... _

_- Tem uma enfermeira lá embaixo... Os riscos são gigantes..o sangue que você tirou..._

_- Meu paciente 02040 - ele fala alto, incomodado- sob nome de Luke N. Laura, está tudo na pasta... raixo X, tomografia, testes...- ele estava realmente agitado com tudo aquilo-.. Vão achar tudo que vocês precisam..._

_Ele havia passado todas as informações que confirmariam sua mentira. Mas ele não sabia mais o q pensar. Cameron prepara-se pra sair da sala. _

_**-**__Se você precisar de uma amostra de esperma, volte sem a agulha.. – desabafa ultrajado-..._

_A médica segura o riso em tudo q aquela frase implicava, mesmo indignada, ela não podia evitar contemplar os desejos de House. A mescla de emoções nela. Definitivamente ela voltaria sem uma agulha da próxima vez. _

_Na sala, abandonado, fica um House sentindo-se enganado na situação. Ele passa a mãos nos lábios, um misto de emoções o domina". _

_........................._

_- CORTA!... _

_Shore e Jacobs trocaram gestos. _

_- Feito... Valeu.. Ficou linda... Obrigada Hugh e Jennifer... E nem me olhe com esta cara q eu não refarei a cena de novo, mesmo com teu profissionalismo.. – ela falava com o ator principal-..Elas estão magníficas, eu te garanto... Tenho que terminar este capitulo.. – ela sorriu-.. Chamem o Robert! – ela gritou para alguém ali perto-..._

_Hugh não disse nada. Ele olhou para a direção que Cameron tinha saído, não achou sua co-star. Jennifer já tinha saído da personagem._

_Shore olhou para Kaplow. Feito. Estava terminado. E as cenas que não poderiam ser usadas, não seriam usadas nem como extra nos DVD's.. Ali tinha muito mais que historias não contadas. _

_- House Md, capitulo 315, Cena 66, Take 1...-disse uma voz pedindo prevalência-..._

"_House está concentrado em um experimento seu quando __Cameron adentra seu escritório. _

_- O scan foi feito? – ele pergunta tentando se fazer despreocupado notando o envelope nas mãos dela-..._

_- Não.. – ela diz com toda a firmeza que consegue-... _

_**-**__Você está vindo pelos meus sentimentos?- o sarcasmo o inunda-... Porque eu os deixei nas minhas outras calças._

_Ela tira o papel do envelope sem muita paciência e o entrega a ele. _

_**-**__ É uma carta de recomendação. Estou me inscrevendo em um trabalho em Penn._

_Ele a observa por um minuto como que não acreditando no que ouvira._

_**-**__ Agradeço por você mesma ter escrito. Tenho certeza que os meus pensamentos estão belamente fraseados – ele diz ao assiná-la-..._

_**-**__ Agradeço por assinar. Salva-me de ter q forjar tua assinatura. _

_Ele devolve a carta e ela o observa esperançosa com o que ele diria em resposta. O médico se encosta-se à cadeira observando-a enquanto esta guarda a carta no envelope. Ela não podia estar falando sério. Por mais que ele tivesse tramado a doença, não esperava q ela tomasse aquela atitude. _

_**-**__ Fique longe de Weiss...- ela o olha atentamente-.. Ele chora com os pacientes dele. Segura nas mãos dele até a morte. Ele não irá gostar de você. Seu descaso recém descoberto frente ao câncer._

_Cameron digere a informação com uma cara contrariada. Pensa no que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Que ela não se importava com ele?_

_**-**__ Pensei que você encontraria atraente. _

_**-**__ 20 segundos. Muito bem. _

_**-**__:Para que? _

_**-**__ Tempo que você demorou pra ir de cafajeste para ser humano. _

_Ele se levanta"_

_........................ _

_- __Kate!.. Ele usaria um óculos para trabalhar...Isso não está certo..Eu mesmo não estava enxergando nada ali... -Hugh apontou para a mesa q estava usando anteriormente-..._

_A bolha de ficção fora estourada. Jennifer respirou bem fundo. Ela estava nervosa, ele precisava estar com aquela camisa azul e a preta por baixo? Precisava? Precisava ficar olhando pra ela como se o mundo fosse acabar? Ahh PQP! Não era pra menos q ele tinha todos os prêmios possíveis em atuação. E ela sabia q o detalhe do óculos era apenas o começo. Ele era conhecido por seu perfeccionismo. _

_O que ela não sabia era q Hugh nem se importava com óculos nenhum, o nervosismo das próximas linhas tinham dominado-o. Claro, q ele ia tirar o óculos depois, já lhe bastavam as rugas para fazê-lo sentir-se velho ali. Ela estava como sempre linda. Irrealisticamente linda pra qualquer médica. Médicas não podiam ser assim, para o bem dos pacientes. Quem gostaria de ficar melhor e ir pra casa. Ele era um.. Não se importava em trabalhar 20h por dia do lado dela. E agora um script dizia q ele tinha q beijá-la. Ele faria o sacrifício. _

_- House Md, capitulo 315, Cena 66, Take 6.._

............

_**-**__ "Puta sacanagem beijar e apunhalar- o gosto dela ainda estava na boca dele e ele olhava aquela agulha com certo respeito a genialidade dela-...._

_**-**__Você beijou em resposta...- ela dizia com luxuria de sabê-lo e com a vontade de ter mais-.._

_-............ "_

_- Desculpem-me.. Podemos começar daqui?- sim, ele tinha esquecido a porra da resposta com o olhar que ela lhe dera ao dizer aquilo.. Com certeza ele tinha beijado em resposta -..._

_Jenn ficara um pouco sem jeito.. Não era do feitio do seu companheiro de cena esquecer as falas..Repeti-las mil vezes? Com certeza.. Errá-las? Pouquíssimas vezes.. Mas esquecê-las e olhá-la daquela maneira?.. ok.. Ela precisava respirar..._

_- Sem problemas Hugh....Morrison repete a ultima linha e você começa em "-Não queria..._

_**-"**__:Não queria que você morresse sem conhecer sensação.... Na verdade, nenhuma mulher deva morrer sem conhecer a sensação. _

_O contato ainda estava ali e se os olhares eram trocados intensamente._

_- A única coisa que queremos é algumas gotas do seu sangue...."_

_............._

_- House Md, capitulo 315, Cena 66, Take 2...- _

_................._

_**-**__Você realmente quer partir? – House sentiu q não poderia perdê-la mais uma vez-..._

_**-**__:Se você não estará aqui, não há muita razão para ficar .. – era por ele q ela estava ali acima de tudo..-_

_**-**__ Eu ainda não estou morto...- ele dirige pra ela um apelo--..._

_Cameron diminuiu ainda mais o espaço entre eles. Seu olhar era intenso e decidido._

_**-**__ O que você está fazendo?- ele parecia preocupado com a ação da pupila-.._

_Ela fica ainda mais perto._

_**-**__ Sei que isso deve te excitar.... – ele inicia com um sarcasmo e logo se perde no olhar dela e nas mãos dela que o afagam-..._

_Os dedos percorreram o rosto. O polegar contornou o lábio dele. Uma mão dela se perdeu na nuca dele, e a outra suavizava sua têmpora. Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e ele arqueou seu corpo em anseio._

_Os lábios se tocaram pela 1ª vez. Pela 2ª, eram mandatórios e ofegantes. As mãos dele puxam-na mais: Uma apertava-lhe o ombro e a outra agarrava-lhe o quadril, seus dedos invadiam um espaço que pediria uma censura maior para aquele horário. _

_O beijo era sensual e quente. Molhado. Ela sentiu a língua dele e a permitiu. Não a contestou, ao contrario, tomou-a.. Acariciou-a.. Sentiu o prazer..._

_Ela afagava-lhe os braços, o peito... Descia uma mão pelo abdômen... Sabia que tinha que pegar a seringa, mas não conseguia pensar em muita coisa agora. _

_A mão dela retirou a agulha do bolso do jaleco. O beijo continuou, a mão dele continuou a explorar a nuca e as costas dela com maestria... _

_Ela derrubou a agulha e o abraçou mais forte... Os lábios se tocavam sem medida...As mãos se procuravam no espaço em si. Nenhum deles lembrava que oxigênio era vital._

_......._

_Apenas o 2º corta da diretora foi ouvido pelo casal. Novamente, aqueles dois tinham deixado todos no set vermelhos. _

_Se Hugh e Jenn não estivessem tão dispostos a fazer seu trabalho teriam visto o "air high 5" trocado por Shore e Kaplow quando aqueles se beijaram. Hameron era cannon. Ninguém podia negar. E aquele beijo não configurava nem de longe o pedido do script. _

_Um "french Kiss" era para lá de imoral e pervertido, e tinha aumentado a temperatura das gravações com certeza. E Kaplow já imaginava um roteiro perfeito para a próxima base daquele relacionamento. Contudo, a lembrança da conversa com Shore... Aquele roteiro nunca seria aprovado. Não com a nova política do estúdio. _

_O casal se olhou ainda sob efeito da ficção.. Na penumbra da realidade.. No gosto de ambos.. _

_Então veio o constrangimento. Eles tinham extrapolado a situação. Ambos estavam constrangidos, quem eles poderiam enganar que aquilo era um beijo técnico? Ninguém._

_- Estava ótimo.. Mas..O beijo precisa ser interrompido.. E não pode ser por mim – ela riu-... O Kaplow vai ficar arrasado se vocês não seguirem o roteiro dele.. _

_Mas Shore não deixou o roteirista dizer o que ele queria que os dois fizessem com o roteiro dele e com a diretora, ele sabia o perigo da língua do amigo._

_- Sim.. Foi ótimo.. Só falta o Hugh perceber a agulha.. E cortar o barato da Cameron... Por que não podemos ter tudo, ne? – e isso foi dito com um olhar assassino para o ator inglês-..._

_Os atores ainda estavam envergonhados com a performance. Não arrependidos. _

_Hugh ainda a sentia junto de si. Como ela era adorável e macia, sexy... E aqueles lábios, aquela boca, aquele corpo... Era certo que seu corpo estava pegando fogo.. Merda.. Ele estava perdido._

_Jennifer percebera que sua atuação começara no momento do "corta" de Jacobs, pois ela fingia prestar atenção em algo que estava sendo dito, mas a única coisa que conseguia fazer era relembrar aquele beijo. Era agora que o relacionamento com Jesse ia parar no ralo, a sorte que ele não estava presente. Todas as terminações nervosas dela estavam instigadas, com mais um take.. Ela ia passar vergonha. Se aquele homem beijava assim.. Foco, foco no que a equipe está falando. _

_- Ok.. Mas agora eu quero sentir hesitação de House com este beijo.. Está no roteiro, ele está com medo... Onde aquilo pode levar.. Ele hesita... Hugh preciso que ele não a puxe pra si logo de cara.. _

_- Sim, Kate... _

_- Mas não precisa hesitar tanto.. Porque está no roteiro que ele está com medo desta mudança.. E mudança ditada por ela.. Ele quer aquilo e embarca... – Kaplow defendeu o shipper orgulhosamente-.._

_- Mas acredito que para ele poder hesitar.. Precisamos aumentar os saltas da Jennifer.. – e todos olharam para os sapatos da atriz-.. Se não, o Hugh terá q puxá-la para si como no outro take.. _

_Pronto, Shore tinha tentado criar uma desculpa para a animação do seu ator principal, e sabia muito bem, q mesmo assim, ele ainda ia agarrá-la e tornar a cena indecente. Ele ia ter que sugerir um foco fechado de cena, se a alma huddy de Jacobs não assumisse logo._

_- Então mais um take? Desde o beijo?- Jennifer perguntou inocentemente-.._

_- Pode ser.. Começamos do "o que você está fazendo?"..._

_Hugh e Jenn se olharam. Tomaram suas marcas. Estavam próximos e a eletricidade era cortada no ar. Nenhum deles sabia o que estava fazendo. Nenhum deles sabia que seriam mais 9 takes necessários para terminar a simples cena. _

__

Nenhum deles ousava pensar: "O que você está fazendo?"

Somente que nenhum deles estava atuando mais.


	7. A realidade em quebracabeças

**Cap. 7**

**A realidade em quebra-cabeças **

A rotina do estúdio parecia se desenvolver sem imprevistos. O almoço havia passado, e alguns atores chegavam para filmar suas partes. Outros partiam com seu trabalho completo. E não era comum que eles se encontrassem naquele intervalo. Quase todos.

No final, sem nem terem combinado, a maioria estava na sala de Sara Hess jogando conversa fora, espalhando-se pelo ambiente.

Omar estava conversando animadamente com Kall Penn sobre uma possível viagem para Itália com sua esposa, e o outro contava dos planos para os próximos meses –agora- mais próximo do poder. O ator-agora-mais-proximo-do-poder-em-Washington estava animado com as mudanças e nem deveria estar ali naquele dia, mas estava com saudades do set. Também tinha vindo conversar com Shore sobre como fariam com sua próxima aparição na série. Ele queria ter certeza q não teriam problemas com a agenda.

Numa outra ponta RSL mostrava fotos da mulher grávida, contava historias da filha para uma Lisa E. eufórica com as noticias. Aquele ano a contagem de crianças aumentaria enormemente naquela turma [alem de Omar, RSL, Anne D, Liz F...] ; e e, ironicamente, na série, era ela que incorporava a mãe com todas as preocupações e alegrias. Ela não podia reclamar que sua personagem não tinha fontes as quais usufruir. Ou os roteiristas não tinham inspiração para Rachel.

Olivia estava com o Ipod na mão, sentada confortavelmente numa poltrona grande, buscando uma musica que melhor encaixasse para a preparação de sua personagem. O script estava em suas mãos. E ela já sabia mais ou menos o que viria pro próximos capítulos.

Os spoilers rolavam soltos ali no set apesar de todos os cuidados de Shore & CIA.

Uma coisa que não estava confirmada ainda era se realmente haveria um casamento no final da temporada. E de quem?

[Jesse já estava nervoso com aquilo, e com certeza o estúdio não permitiria mais entrevistas como aquela ultima para E! Ou mais bebidas no camarim dele. As filmagens do pedido já tinham dado uma dica de como seria filmar um casamento. Um casamento que deveria ter sido deles na vida real. Alguns afirmavam que o ouviram dizer, com raiva, que poderiam usar o vestido q Jennifer comprara para si na época deles, poupar o orçamento do estúdio. Ela não dissera que ainda o tinha guardado no seu armário?].

A palavra casamento pairava no ar e conversas constantes com Doris Egan e Shore sobre mudanças eram vistas aqui e acolá. Um Kaplow concentrado acompanhava o desenrolar, já que ele tinha o capitulo anterior à Season Finale [junto com a colaboradora de longa data, Pamela Davis]. E uma certa sincronia era exigida, ou pelo menos q ele deixasse algumas aberturas para possíveis mudanças. O final estava incerto. Alguns diziam que o q parecia não era, e que movimentos arriscados estavam sendo tomados.

A pressão estava grande do lado de fora. A atriz novata da trupe nunca pode imaginar que fans pudessem ser tão influentes nas direções do roteiro [mesmo na sua ultima serie, ela não tinha visto tanta paixão]. Mais que o estúdio queria admitir.

Milhares de mails atolavam as caixas de entrada de qualquer membro da equipe, estúdio, elenco, grupo da faxina, ilha de edição.. Era impressionante. Os malditos e benditos "shippers" dividiam opiniões ali.

Outra atriz chegava com a cabeça nas nuvens, arrumando o cabelo como se realmente precisasse daquela ação para manter os pensamentos em ordem. Ela tinha recebido o recado que o povo estava na sala de Hess.

Ela deu um oi geral e viu que Lisa ficou em prontidão, tensa, se estava tudo bem. Ela concordou com a cabeça e viu que Bob nem percebeu. Continuava contando sobre o quarto da filha.

Vislumbrou o perímetro e encontrou um olhar intenso q a confrontava. Ela corou por alguns segundos lembrando.

_- Foi uma boa noite – ela dissera entre um sorriso nos braços dele.._

_- Ou uma manha espetacular disse lembrando-a q o sol já estava tingindo o céu. _

Ele estava no fundo da sala, um livro grosso sobre a II Grande Guerra estava em seu colo. A jovem atriz respirou fundo, segurou firme sua bolsa: "Você tem seu texto, doritos e valiuns são fáceis de conseguir por aqui. Você ficará bem".

Morrison estava até mesmo estranhando que permaneceria período integral por ali. Fazia algum tempo q sua personagem não tinha tanto para gravar. Sentou-se ao lado da amiga, e esta enquanto ouvia como um painel gigante da Branca de Neve tinha sido pintado no quarto do bebe, apertou a mão da companheira de elenco.

Na mesa central, Friedman deu um grito e roubou a coca-cola da mão de Hess que digitava freneticamente, e ria ao mesmo tempo. A atenção da sala pairou um pouco ali, mas logo se dissipou.

- Elas estão reestruturando o capitulo da semana que vem? – Jenn sabia muito bem q Liz Friedman tinha esta tarefa para seu capitulo, e Sara Hess sempre lhe ajudava com algumas dicas, e vice-versa-..

- Acho que também estão fazendo isso... Mas pelo q o Omar disse, elas estão conversando... – Lisa falou mais baixo, não querendo tirar o pai coruja do seu mundo-..

- Com quem? Yaitanes? – a amizade dos 3 era bem conhecida-...

- Humm ..Também.. Mas elas estão falando entre si também.. – E Lisa riu da cara de surpresa de Jenn olhando as duas roteiristas sentadas na mesa, com seus respectivos laptops, e alguma distancia entre si, concentradas em teclar-... Lembra aquela coisa de .... Como era? .. Twitter?..

- Ahh.. sim.. Meu Deus.. – ela revirou os olhos- .. Não creio! Que vicio! Isso é uma coisa de roteirista ne?

- Olha .. Não sei.. O Omar e o Kall estão bem empolgados com isso.. Eu não tenho muita paciência.. Já nem sei mais o que fazer com tanto perfil me perguntando "Quem sou eu?".. Estou quase pedindo uma hora num grupo de apoio. – ela riu-...

O integrante novato e mais baixinho da série entrou dando um bom-dia para os mais próximos. Nesse instante Bob saiu de sua bolha e não pode perder a piada:

- Até agora lendo o Fórum?!!! – todos ali perto seguraram o riso-..

- Podem rir.. Queria ver se fosse você que eles quisessem matar!.. – P. Jacobson falou com uma cara de preocupado.

Desde que a fofoca vazou que alguém de uma grande série iria morrer, e o personagem Taub ganhava qualquer pool para ser aquele deitado no asfalto, contornado com giz. O ator em questão excursionava por vários sites de fans defendendo o personagem com vários fakes [salveTaub; TaubGoodGuy; NewDucksRules]. O Forum da FOX era seu preferido.

- Mas você sabe que o estudio não irá mudar nada por isso? Né? Eu e a Olvia já achamos o Kall no chão – ele bateu no ombro do pseudo-suicida-..o episódio já está sendo editado... Kall já até se mudou.. Você não corre risco, Peter!! – Omar abriu um sorriso-...

- ... Eu sei disso.. Mas vocês não percebem? Meu personagem não tem apoio de fans.. Isso nunca é bom... Milhares de petições e campanhas pra salvar até a enfermeira Brenda.. E sempre a mesma solução: a minha cabeça na bandeja de prata!..

Olivia tirou os fones para se interar do que acontecia.

- Mas o que tínhamos de novo na internet sobre as apostas?.. –Disse Lisa-..

- Ah nada de muito novo... A gritaria neste momento é sobre o sexo selvagem prometido entre você e Hugh...

Jenn sabia que não era pra ela aquelas palavras. Peter olhava para lá, pois Lisa estava a seu lado. Mas não pode evitar prender a respiração.

"Sorria. Tudo está bem. Ninguém sabe de nada".

Ela olhou com cuidado para o fundo da sala, e notou que Hugh estava compenetrado na sua leitura histórica.

Não por muito tempo.

- Hugh!! – Lisa gritou-.. Hugh!!.. Como estão as tuas aulas de boxes?! Tudo em cima pra nossa cena? Eu estou em dia na yoga, até com extras classes, por precaução! – Ela piscou um olho em direção ao colega e todos riram-..

- Santo Deus, mulher! Não quero nem ver o estrago que vocês vão fazer.. – falou Friedman-...

- Já te disse Lisa, q nas quartas e sábados estou tendo aulas de sexo tântrico, por precaução! – Hugh falou dando uma piscada pra colega e mais gargalhadas puderam ser ouvidas-...

Jenn ria de nervosa da ultima brincadeira com seu fundo de verdade, ele não era um guru indiano, mas com certeza já tinha lido e decorado uma ou duas posições. Ela podia dizer.

Lisa notou como a amiga ficou vermelha. Isso não era típico de Jenn. Ela sempre entrava nas brincadeiras, estava até estranhando ela não ter defendido o shipper dela ainda. Notou que Hugh olhava com curiosidade também para a amiga. Estranho.

- Mas esse é o problema – Peter interrompeu as brincadeiras-... Eu não tenho um relacionamento! Os shippers defendem com unhas e dentes a vida de vocês, mesmo querendo matar o shipper antagonista, o estúdio não quer perder isso!.. A Jennifer que o diga.. Quantos anos "hamerons" e "chimerons" querendo-a de volta ao show?.. Não conseguiram?

- É "chameron".. – Hess corrigiu balançando a cabeça se divertindo-..

- Que seja..

- Ahh... Mas eu já vi em um ou mais sites shipper pra vc! "Kaub", "Jacobs-on"...- Falou a outra roterista-...

- Meu Deus! O que significa isso?

Kall foi mais rápido nos diagramas e riu com gosto.

- Acho que você se ferrou pois o elemento mais popular do "nosso' shipper acabou de morrer...

- Estou perdido... – Peter falou com olhar derrotado-...

No fundo alguém perguntou o que Jacobs tinha haver com isso.

- Você não lembra de quando no Globo de Ouro.. Uma taça a mais, uma a menos de champanhe e o Peter e a Kate sumiram ... ? E depois andavam de mãos dadas?! – Robert disse-...

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh" .. Ouviu-se na sala.

Mas Hugh se lembrava de outro sumiço naquele premio. E olhou para seu objeto de afeição ali. Lisa divertindo-se ainda com o relato, percebeu algo ali. Estranho.

- Ei.. Vocês não vão voltar nesta historia de novo, ne? Olha o respeito com a Kate-...Peter falou seco em toda sua altura.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh"... A sala respondeu antes de jogarem bolinhas de papel nele.

- Você não tem mesmo com o que se preocupar.. Teu shipper é outro nível.. Só quero ver quantos caras querendo pegar a chefe pra manter o trabalho vão shippar..Montar paginas no live journal..Comunidades no Orkut.. Topicos no Twitter... – Olivia ria, mas falava baixo com medo da chefe adentrar na sala e pegar esta gafe-..

- É mas pelos índices do Big Baby.. – Kall arregalou os olhos- ... Quem está fazendo barulho são as jovenzinhas com problemas paternos sem resolver que estão pegando ou querem pegar o chefe... ou ex-chefe.. ou figura de autoridade na sua vida...

- Ei, alto lá! Pisa leve que não é porque você é protegido do Obama que vai falar mal de hameron e sair vivo dessa sala! – Era a 1ª vez que Jennifer se metia diretamente na conversa-...

Kall levantou as mãos, entregando-se, rindo da fúria da colega e o dedo ainda apontado pra ele. Ela sabia q ela estava brincando, mas ela também levava a sério aquilo.

- Ai, não quero discutir isso de novo.. – Lisa falou-.. De novo? Ok, então as Huddies seriam apenas as mulheres de meia idade... gostosas.. – ela disse baixando os olhos-.. sozinhas, com crise maternal querendo pegar seu subordinado .. Aka.. Antigo caso da faculdade que vai acabar com sua carreira um dia?..

-Assim como Hilson: homossexuais com sérios problemas de relacionamento/lista de divórcios/ainda dentro do armário querendo pegar seu colega de trabalho que rouba continuamente seu almoço num ato de poder/humilhação.... Ufa...- falou Bob com um fôlego só-...

-Ou 14? São tantos tabus juntos que tenho até sinto pelos nossos shippers...

- Ahh.. Eles são os que mais se divertem... – falou Olivia marota-... Você ama e pronto. O resto é besteira...

- Com certeza nossos shippers são mais complexos que isso...

- Mas vocês conhecem a teoria do Robert sobre isso.... – Hugh provocou-...

O pessoal começou "la vamos nós com o ego do Robert".

- Mas vocês sabem que é verdade. O Wilson é amado por TODOS os shippers... Não importa qual.

- Meu Deus.. é uma questão de tempo pro show mudar de nome pra Wilson Md!.- deu uma de fangirl Friendman.

- Bem se fosse pela St. Dóris... Já seria..

Todos disseram Amém.

- Mas ele tem razão... – Peter declarou-...

- Ahh.. para com essa!... – Jenn disse-.. O ego do Robert não agüenta apoio! – ela riu-..

- Mas é! Em todas as minhas pesquisas.. Todos nos fomos votados.. Mais ou menos... O Wilson não tem um voto pra ser morto... Ao contrario. É verdade, não importa o shipper, todos protegem Wilson...

- Falei... – Bob disse convencido-.. Sr. Laurie que se cuide...

- Ei... Não vem causar montim no meu reino...- falou Hugh com um tom falso de ameaça-..

- Acho que se o show fosse Wilson Md, ninguém ia querer com House.. É aquela coisa de protagonista.. E mesmo assim Wilson, 2º no comando é amado e idolatrado...-confidenciou Lisa-...

- Ihhhh.. Até vc, Brutus? Acho que você tem uma alma de Wuddy!!! – riu Jenn-...

-Ahhh... Falando nisso!!. Vocês tem que ler uma fanfic que eu descobri Hilddy... Jesus!.. Oh Criatividade... – Lisa disse exultante com um sorriso vitorioso-

- Lisa sempre se atualizando... – disse Hess-... Aquelas ultimas que você mandou pra mim.. Li com pena da minha vida monótona!...

- Mas não é só ela que é fan das fanfictions com login falso e tudo....

- Que é mesmo Hil...?

- Você sempre pergunta isso... – Jennifer se divertiu e uma troca de olhar fez com que ambos dessem um sorriso torto-...

- Deixa Jennifer.. Ele sempre se diverte quando eu explico.. – falou o RSL com pouca paciência para o amigo-...

Hugh riu com gosto.

- Ahh...- Omar ria demais-.. Mas foi muito engraçado o dia que você descobriu o que era, Robert!!.. A cara que você colocou!!! – ele ria - ... E a Lisa lendo a historia pra você e depois você tentando explicar para o Hugh o que era..

Lisa soltou uma risada, batendo a mão na perna do amigo.

- E você achou que nunca participaria de um ménage com o Hugh!

- Ei.. Isso está virando sacanagem, que suruba é essa?!.. Vamos manter o decoro!- falou Kall fingindo seriedade.

- Eu acho que já tem uma comunidade com este nome.. – Hass riu-..

- Decoro?.. É só sentir um pouco o poder da capital q o Kall vem colocando a banca aqui..- falou outro.

A assistente passou avisando os atores que iriam filmar a próxima cena. Acabou-se o recreio.

Hugh levantou e tirou o cachecol que usava. Robert perguntou, meio curioso, o que era aquela marca ali. O inglês colocou a mão no pescoço dizendo que não era nada... Porém, antes, a atenção de Lisa fora tomado por aquilo, e pelo olhar cúmplice trocado com Jennifer e como ela novamente ficou nervosa.

- OH MY GOD! – o grito de Lisa paralisou todas na sala. Ela olhava para Jennifer e depois para Hugh, balbuciando coisas sem sentido.

Aquilo tudo foi muito rápido, assim como a percepção de Jenn que a amiga tinha encaixado o quebra-cabeça.

- Lisa! Fica calma...

Ela se aproximou rápido, puxando a amiga pelo braço, que apenas pos a mão na boca sem saber o que fazer. Todos ficaram ainda mais perdidos.

- Foi o lanche. Eu passei errado meu sanduíche de galinha pra ela achando q era o de palmito.. Acho que ela precisa ir ao banheiro... – e Jenn sussurrou pra ela_- Prometo não comer carne por um mês e ir nas aulas de yoga com você, mas concorde com a cabeça e vamos sair daqui-..._

- É ... Foi isso... – Lisa falou ainda em choque e apertando com força a mão da colega-... Eu vou te matar Jenn!..

- Ah.. nem pra tanto drama Lisa..

- Não, Omar, acho que ela devia me matar mesmo...

- WTF!! VOCE ESTA MALUCA JENNIFER MARIE!!! ELE É CASADO, VOCE É PRATICAMENTE CASADA TAMBEM!.. VOCES SÃO COLEGAS DE TRABALHO! NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR....

Jenn deixou a amiga desabafar tudo. Ela mesma precisava ouvir aquilo. O banheiro estava gelado e com sorte ela tinha se certificado certo, que não tinha ninguém.

-.... Aquelas marcas foram de ontem? Quando eu te achei? Meu Deus!.. Você tem certeza que ele não te estuprou?! Ou você a ele? Que é isso?! Não via isso desde Studio 64...

- Claro que não! Eu quis, ele também... E foi depois.. Depois que você me deixou em casa..

A boca da atriz mais velha se abriu. Nenhum som saiu. Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios.

- Eu sei, eu sei.. Eu sei mesmo.. Lisa.. Mas aconteceu.. 1º sem planejar e depois com um pouco mais de planejamento..

- O que? Você só pode ter perdido a cabeça.. Eu sei que ele é charmoso, Hugh sabe ser irresistível.. Mas é o trabalho.. É a convivência.. Você olha, mas não toca... Ele é casado.. Divirta-se com segurança, mas você não pode se perder no teu papel... Este teu stress com o Jesse pode ser usado na tua defesa de estado momentâneo de demência.. Eu testemunho a teu favor...

- Não.. Eu ...

- Não... O que? Você vai dizer pra teu namorado que "aconteceu"? Você sabe que isso foi inventado pelos caras pra nos enrolar ne?.. Você teve um segundo de lucidez antes do tesão controlar tua vontade e nesse segundo ... Voce decidiu.. Voce decidiu traí-lo. E olha que o cara é latino.. Jenn.. Acho que aquele povo não recebe bem um par de chifres..

- Não irei contar.. Não há nada que contar...

- Ok... – pela segunda vez ela abriu a boca e acho melhor não dizer nada-...

- Ok?..

- Qual é o plano? Ser amante dele, continuar teu relacionamento e tudo bem?

- Não.. O que eu.. e o .... Hugh tivemos... Acabou.. A gente tinha que ter isso pra acabar com isso.. E agora acabou..

- Sei.. sei... Não pelo que eu vi la naquela sala.. Você está perdida Jenn... E vai ficar um mês sem comer carne.. E bacon é carne também!!

- Ah... – Jenn fez um beicinho-.. Nem presunto?... – ela viu a cara da amiga vegetariana- .. Ok.. ok.. To brincando... Parei.

Um silencio.

- Eu não estou perdida.

- Está sim.

Ela sabia que não podia negar mais uma vez: ela estava perdida.

Ou ela estava bem, com tanto que ele não se aproximasse dela, não falasse com ela, não tocasse nela, não lhe desse bom-dia... É se ele fosse pra outro planeta. Tudo isso seria perfeito.

No entanto, eles trabalhavam juntos. Mais ainda; eles gravariam ainda juntos. Eles tinham ainda um final de temporada. Perfeito.

Ela estava perdida. E sem bacon. Droga.

E ele? Droga. Ela não queria pensar.


	8. A ficçao em um jogo virtual

**Cap. 8 **

**A ficçao em um jogo virtual **

_**De: **___

_**Para: **___

_**Assunto: YOU LOST YOUR FUCK MIND?**_

_Big D, _

_Ja entendi que nao estou mais no show, já entendi que voce nao aguenta mais minhas reclamçoes desta temporada... Que ainda nao compreendi a direçao que voce esta tomando.. Ou tenha entendido e estou neste estado catatonico porque nao é o mesmo show que há alguns anos voce apaixodamente me contou os planos. _

_Voce perdeu a cabeça? De que jeito deste ponto voce chegará naquele? House está parecendo uma novela!.. Cade a interaçao com o caso, o mistério realmente médico.. E as historias passadas?.. Nao há uma continuidade... Se voce quer esculhambar, cria um show novo para mandar pro inferno... porra..._

_Tudo bem, voce já conversou comigo que tinha que ter paciencia, "pressoes externas", renovar antes de cansar.. Contudo, mais que seu amigo, ex-roterista.. Sou fan da serie!! Isso nao se faz!! Cade a Clinica? Inovaçao médica? E a equipe? E a Jen e o Robert aparecem nos creditos por caridade? Qual é! Eu deixei a season finale aberta para eles voltarem.. Nao consigo nem me concetrar no meu novo trabalho vendo aquilo na FOX...Aquilo nao é o show.. Desde quando House ia deixar Chase casado com a Cameron assim? E o unico cirugiao do Hospital é o Robert? Teve corte de gastos e foi isso.. O irmao do Wilson nao retornaria agora? Cade? E cade o passado dos personagens antigos? E dos personagens novos a unica com alguma personalidade é a tal da Amber.. a personalidade do House.. claro.. mas já é alguma.._

_Mas cade os arcos? É uma confusao de personagens e no fim o publico nao se relaciona com ninguem.. Como é que a Cuddy foi deixar o hospital dela ficar assim? Voce está me gozando que ela ia permitir aquilo?..E o tal do PI que ia ter algo com ela.. Cortaram os gastos também? E sem explicaçao.. Ainda bem que o Wilson continua o mesmo, achei que ja iam casa-lo com alguem do nada e manda-lo pra Thailandia de férias.. Manda o Foreman, porque até eu nao aguento mais a mesma formula.. Numa dessa uma mudança de sexo ajuda o cara.. _

_E estou acompanhando o festerê de huddy, hilson, chameron, tal 14, CPI e o que a sua imaginaçao deixar... E Hameron foi cortado dos gastos? Voce me tira do armário shipper para acabar com a minha alegria? No melhor da festa? Precisa descaracterizar o show assim? Coloca o House numa clinica psiquiatrica que tudo isso toma sentido.. foi alucinaçao geral desde onde eu deixei o show.. serio.. é isso que eu sinto vir..)_

_Já desabafei com o Tommy, Pamela, Lerner&Friend e o Foster.. Como é que eles escrevem um capitulo e nao colocam nada da interaçao House&Cameron? Nada? Nem a Morrison aparece.... Cara.. Coloca um bom-dia entre eles e eles dao o jeito e eu saio feliz.. Mas nada? Alguem sai assim da vida de House?...Eu vou falar com a Friedman, sei que ela tem uns capitulos por vir.. Ela nao pode ter sofrido amnésia assim.. _

_Eu nao sei que novas drogas voces estao usando, mas se os meus e-mails, meus telefonemas, meus recados no facebook nao estao surtindo efeito...Partirei para medidas mais drasticas. _

_Cara.. Olha os numeros!!O publico nao quer o que está vendo..Voce esta conseguindo perder um publico cativo e fiel.. Sem conseguir compensa-lo pelo novo..Se isso nao também nao te convence.. Acorda!!.. Voce irá perder o show!.._

_Nao sei o que voce está pesando, já se dizia que "genios pensam igual".. Tenho certeza que nao perdi meu juizo pra nao te entender mais.. Voce está destruindo aquilo, e me sinto responsavel em impedir algo pior... Um final ridiculo em um show cancelado, que um dia foi algo, por uma queda drastica de audiencia. Pode escrever o que eu digo. _

_Vou ter que movimentar meus contatos. Nao é nada pessoal.. Apenas algo necessario..._

_lK._

_Ele revisou o que escrevera. Nao queria perder a amizade, tinha ficado lisonjeado quando Shore criara outro Lawrence K para o show e era divertido ver Kutner dizer algumas coisas que ele mesmo realmente diria. Mas também nao podia concordar com o resto. Já tinha aguentado muita desculpa e nao poder estar la pra fazer algo estava mantando-o. Conversara já com Morrison e Spencer, nao gostara do clima desanimado dos dois. Mesmo que estes nao quisessem mostrar, é terrivelemente frustrante ser posto na geladeira depois de anos estando no palco principal. _

_Laurie estava reticente, e crente em algum milagre, mas também percebia-se que as crises depressivas estavam mais frequentes. Era muita pressao ver um show cair na qualidade depois de tantos sucessos. Apenas nao fazia sentido estar mudando no time que está ganhando, e alguns roteristas pensavam como ele... So tinham receio de falar abertamente. Ele era um dos poucos roteristas veteranos que estava desde o começo do show, ele teria o direito de falar algo na sala da Liga da Justiça. Mas ele nao estava com seu crachá para isso. _

_E ele podia contar os momentos hamerons na mao.. Sem nem pedir a ajuda da outra pra marcar. Quem tem shipper sofre, ainda mais alguem que nao é abertamente shipper. E ele nao tinha mais __Mankiewicz ("Hameron morreu, Kaplow, em um "até tu, David?"...Aceita), Tommy tinha parado de frequentar o LJ e nem escrevia mais fics no ., sentia falta das ideias romanticas de Foster, e colocava fé na Pamela como pro hameron. Os super gemeos Lerner&Friend tinham o ajudado com frases "I´m over you" e House convidando Cam para mais um encontro, eles nao podiam ter simplesmente superado tudo o ques estava por vir. Friedman ainda nao se decidira, mas sempre escrevia algo marcante. Os novos ele nao conhecia bem, mas a linha do estudio já era outra. Doris estava santificada e Kate lançando ¨minha luta¨ em facículos semanais. Como é que aquela mulher ganhou tanto poder por la? Ela nem fazia o tipo de Shore. Bizarro. _

_Mas ele nao podia ficar sentado, com o controle na mao, decidindo se engolia-o de raiva, se quebrava a Tv com este, ou se com as peças montava uma bomba e mandava para um endereço tao familiar. Também nao adiantava ficar apenas nos sites e blogs e comunidaes disfarçado apoiando os colegas de luta. Até portugues ele pensou em aprender, pois se comentava que em um orkut o povo nao era de brincadeira na militancia. Ele tinha que fazer algo que realmente mandasse uma mensagem. E sabia bem por onde começar. _

_Ele escrevera a season finale da 3ª temporada, quando Camelot ainda existia, e ele nao escrevera ¨I will miss you" a toa... Ele estava realmente sentindo falta daqueles dois. _

_**De: **_____

_**Para: **_____

_**Assunto: Re: YOU LOST YOUR FUCK MIND?**_

_UMA GREVE? _

_Voce está fudendo todo mundo por que o show nao tomou o caminho que voce quis? É isso? Seu miserável filho da mae!!.. Uma greve!!.. Voce irá sequestrar meus roteristas para o show parar por que voce nao está gostando do que está vendo?!! E eu que achava que era meu amigo, seu traidor!.. _

_Nao calculou quanto dinheiro, stress, empregos, dor de cabeça isso pode custar? .. _

_Mandei voce confiar em mim.. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.. Quem criou esta merda fui eu, nao foi?.. O show é meu, nao é?.. Voce que quis abandonar as coisas.. _

_Quando está greve irá acabar? Quando eu casar House e Cameron e voce parar de comer chocolate por isso? ... Voce que perdeu a cabeça com esta açao!..Como fica o final da temporada? ... Droga.. Perderei toda a temporada assim... e a próxima... Mandei voce confiar em mim...Eu sei o que estou fazendo. _

_E se voce quer ser util, volta pro time e seja homem._

_BD._

_PS: Patroa te manda um oi e mandou dizer para voce aparecer para almoçar amanha, traz a familia. _

_**De **___

_**Para: : **_____

_**Assunto: Re: Re: YOU LOST YOUR FUCK MIND?**_

_Como disse nao é algo pessoal, apenas necessário. A idéia do casamento nao é ruim, e como chocolate porque meu organismo é deficitário de glicose. Nao sou eu que tenho uma barriga pra me envergonhar. _

_A greve continua até voce cair em si. E quem está usando a letra escarlate há algum tempo é voce, nao eu. Em anexo mando algumas opnioes dos fans do show, ou que eram fans do show. _

_O show pode ser teu, mas quando entra em dominio publico no 1º segundo de ir ao ar.. Voce é eternamente responsavel por quem cativas, ja dizia o sabio Principe. _

_lK._

_PS: Nao podemos, prometi levar as crianças para o litoral... Mas agradece o convite e na volta passamos por ai. Voce viu o jogo no domingo? Otima defesa! Abraço_

_**De: **_____

_**Para: **_____

_**Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:Re: YOU LOST YOUR FUCK MIND?**_

_Ok, quando voce assina? _

_E a season finale terá algo de No Reason para ver se voce se acalma.. Nao espere nada muito para teu shipper.. Ou apenas nao se apegue muito ha uma cena de strip tease..Let it be... _

_**De: **___

_**Para: **_____

_**Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:Re: YOU LOST YOUR FUCK MIND?**_

_Nao regressa inteiramente com Hameron, mas a Morrison terá mais tempo no video certo?.. _

_Assino na terça. Passo no estudio e acertamos meu aumento e o fim da greve. Nao posso prometer um final instantaneo, mas haverá a quinta temporada como manda o calendário. _

_A propósito, leva aquele livro que eu te emprestei há anos e voce se apossou legal.. _

_Deixa de ser Tio Patinhas, e vai cortar este teu cabelo.. Vi voce na ultima premiaçao e achei ridiculo este topete (em anexo vai uma fic brilhante que também ja notou isso)._

_**De: **_____

_**Para: **_____

_**Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:Re: YOU LOST YOUR FUCK MIND?**_

_Deixa meu cabelo em paz, porque eu nao falo nada do teu. E onde voce acha estas historias? Se a gente usar, pagamos direitos autorais? .. Ei .. Por que eu sempre sou o bandido? ...E que historia é essa que eu bebo? _

_Anotei a ideia do hospital psiquiatrico.. nao é má ideia. Ei, voce nao atualiza mais teu myspace, teu filho sabe mais da minha vida que voce... _

_E para de falar da Kate, ela é uma boa pessoa. _

_**De: **___

_**Para: **_____

_**Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:Re: YOU LOST YOUR FUCK MIND?**_

_Como assim voce matou a Amber?!!!_

_You lost your fuck mind? _

_Ahh.. Mas vai ter que traze-la nem que seja em delirios.. A mulher tinha futuro.. O Wilson estava feliz.. porra.. Esse homem nao tem sorte mesmo. _

_Ok, quando começamos a discutir os novos roteiros? ... Tem algo na cabeça da Cameron assumindo o hospital.. Algumas falas mais apimentadas.. Algo como um ¨big" return. _

_PS: Pode ser boa pessoa.. mas tem um genio... Manda ela fazer um talk show so pra ela.. inferno de mulher.. _


End file.
